


You're My Exception

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakery, Books, Cancer, Dementia, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a grumpy man who despises the idea of love. That has been his life until he met Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Please suspense disbelief! I may have not accurately searched everything because this was roughly written in between breaks and in the middle of the night, trying to cope with stress and work.

Louis Tomlinson holds the title of the grumpiest and oldest bachelor in Doncaster.

At the age of _forty-six_ , he's never been with anyone. He's not particularly shy with his inclination, since he's done a few dates when he was much younger, had slept with a couple of blokes and snogged enough men to satisfy his desires. Or that's what he remembers, really.

It's just ever since he could remember, he _thinks_ he's always been alone. But, he never really was lonely on being on his own, is the thing.

He may live on his own, in a house at the end of his street. He may have to prepare his meals for himself, tend to the loneliness people might cast on him, or just savour the solitude, but it's all okay. Living alone requires less chores, since you clean after yourself; you don't have to be sensitive with the rest of the lots you're with or; be mindful of your actions because no one is there to judge you and your antics.

He likes his personal space that reaches outside the road because there's a reason why he's living at the end of the street, where houses are so apart from one another and the neighbours are more than happy not to mind each other. The closest neighbour Louis has is the family of Payne, which is 127 _small Louis_ steps away from his porch.

Liam Payne is a lovely man, with a very wonderful wife and three adorable kids. It never did occur in his mind to have a family, or to even have a pet. The idea itself is horrifying that he much rather enjoy nights in front of rubbish series on the telly and a few beers. He doesn't know how he can handle changing nappies and waking up on ungodly hours to feed a baby.

All in all, Louis Tomlinson is more than alright being on his own.

Until one day, that is.

He's on his way to his work, a small bookstore in the town centre when he is welcomed by a large truck on the road.

Louis knows that the road, specifically, the main road, is for public use. But, Louis has a tendency to claim everything as his personal space, not wanting anyone to be in it. Or in this case, within it. Add to that, the fact that someone will occupy the house just across. It will be the nearest neighbour he'll ever have, next to the Paynes. Nothing is more than horrifying than a neighbour just across your house.

He furrows his brows as two ginormous men unload the truck, boxes with labels and pieces of furniture. He closes his door and scowls, because not only the small road is occupied but the open back door is blocking the sidewalk.

Louis walks on his way to work. He needs the sidewalk to accomplish that. Right, so.

"Another fucking lovely day," Louis says grumpily. Shouts, really as he strides down the street and glares at the truck. He marches down the sidewalk and pushes the door close but freezes when the door slams onto something.

Did he break something? Should he run away already? Louis panics even more when he hears a groan.

At the age of forty-six, he's never been more than afraid in his entire life.

"Papa!" A voice shouts from a far and Louis runs a hand on his feathery caramel hair in worry. He slowly walks at the end of the truck, regretful for what he had done and sees a figure from the porch going towards him.

Louis sees a lady, long dirty blonde wavy hair wrapped around a purple scarf. He notices the woman with a cute button nose and blue eyes. She hurries to them and looks at Louis in shock. For a moment, Louis thinks they have the same shade of blue on their eyes. She averts her attention inside the truck and frowns.

"Are you alright?" The lady asks and Louis looks on his side to find a man sitting on his bum. There's a box labeled with 'videotapes' on his lap and Louis bites his lip.

He has long brown curly hair, eyes so green and wide and despite the few lines on the sides of his eyes, his face still looks so smooth and Louis finds his world stopping for a moment. The wind teases his hair, fluttering his locks and making the man inside the truck look at him with a small smile on his face. He's wearing a blue scarf on his head, nestling the locks in the cloth, and Louis is more than settled that these two share the same taste in fashion.

"Yeah," the slow low voice drawls and Louis blinks because how can such a beautiful man have such wonderful deep voice?

The lady doesn't look convinced. She climbs inside the truck and pulls the box off of his lap. The man gets up on his feet and smiles at Louis.

"Are you our neighbour?" The curly-haired asks and Louis swallows before nodding.

"Oh, that's lovely," he continues. He climbs down the truck and settles on the pavement. He fixes his jeans, and his white tee before offering a hand to Louis. "I'm Harry. Harry Styles."

Louis tries not to jerk at Harry's flamboyant fashion as he gazes down his own semi-tight cut jeans and loose jumper. He's forty-six, not sixty-six, he's still allowed to dress like this. He doesn't shake hands, instead, rolls his eyes and glares at Harry.

"The door of your truck is blocking the sidewalk," Louis reiterates. "I need to get to work and sidewalks are my only means of transportation."

Harry's eyes widen and nods. "Of course, of course," he squeaks as he pulls the door and closes it again, making a way for Louis. "I'm sorry. We're only four here, my daughter and I plus two men who's helping unloading."

Louis nods, certainly uninterested and sighs. "I would offer help but I need to get to work," he says.

"Of course," Harry smiles. "It's alright, we'll be fine, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

Louis smirks before he stars walking. He can feel Harry's eyes on him but there has been so much damage, and it's only the morning. He wants Harry to suffer by not giving him his name.

—

It takes Louis twenty minutes to get to the bookstore. He doesn't have a car, reasoning that he doesn't need one. He prefers walking, taking the houses, the scenery and the environment in. The weather is lovely today and Louis enjoys the warmth of the sun seeping through his jumper, warming his chilly skin, sending a smile on his face.

He's basking into solitude when he hears footsteps behind him. Removing the smile off his lips and replacing it with a scowl, Louis turns around to look at Sam with blank eyes.

Sam's an eighteen year old lad who always love to pester Louis on his way to work every morning, ever since Louis can remember. He's the son of Niall Horan, Doncaster's best chef even though Niall's an Irish. He owns a restaurant and Sam works there on the evening to help.

"Morning Mr. Tommo," Sam sings, gripping on the straps of rucksack tightly.

"Why are you not in school, Sam?" Louis asks as they cross the street.

Sam only smiles and watches at the opposite sides of the street, checking if it's clear.

"I _am_ on my way to school," Sam reasons. "And we're sidewalk buddies, Mr. Tommo. We always walk together. I'm hurt that you always forget."

Louis rolls his eyes and swats the hand Sam has placed on Louis' elbow.

"You wound me," Sam says dramatically. "I'm going to tell dad not to give you a free dinner tonight."

"Please," Louis says. "Your dad loves me more than he loves you."

Sam doesn't respond but the smile on his face never falters.

They continue to walk in silence, kids running behind them as they trail down the street. Sam would speak once in a while, shares his day at school, his homework, the girl he likes and other teenager things.

Louis doesn't recall any things like that, because he's been alone ever since he could remember. He never fancied on anyone, never really hang out with other people. The only friends he has are Sam and his father, officer Liam and his boss, the owner of the bookstore, Lucas.

They reach the bookstore, a two-story flat twenty minutes away his house in the centre of the town. The door is already open since the second floor is where Lucas lives. It's kind of amazing what's Lucas has done to this place.

Louis has been working in the same bookstore ever since he's young. Has grown a liking into living a quiet life selling books since he's used to be a teacher. He loves to read, would always find time reading and Lucas' place is just amazing. The bookstore used to be under Lucas' dad's management but Louis never met him. There's no photo in the store that could tell Louis Lucas' family. All he knows is his Lucas lives on his own at the second floor of his bookstore.

"Here we are, Mr. Tommo," Sam says, pulling Louis from his thoughts. "I shall see you later."

Louis nods and gets inside the store. It's always a wonder why Sam has insisted on walking him to the store when his school is completely out of the way. He never did complain, since Niall would threaten him to pay for his meals whenever he eats dinner in his restaurant.

"Morning Mr. Louis," Lucas greets with a yawn. He's already behind the checking counter, back against the glass window and a mug of hot coffee nestling in his hands.

"Morning Lucas," Louis greets. "How many times do I have to tell you, just Louis is fine."

Lucas snickers and quirks an eyebrow. "Okay, _just_ Louis," he says. "Why don't you start fixing the new deliveries, _just_ Louis and then come back here for the tags."

Louis glares at Lucas and scoffs. "I swear, your dad must have taught you terribly. You little bugger."

Lucas only grunts and looks at him with challenging eyes. "My dad is awesome, but he's as annoying as you. Go now, I'm not paying you to just stand there and warm up your arse."

Louis shoots Lucas a piercing look and shakes his head.

—

Louis loves his job, loves the feeling of the book spines and pages against his fingertips. He loves the way each book holds the most amazing story ever told. He loves the feeling of reading through leaves, word after word, taking and basking into the secrets they hold.

He loves the feeling of holding an actual book, feeling the cover against his skin, savoring that old earthy smell of the pages and enjoying each letter imprint his mind with its meaning. But with the growing and changing era, books were replaced by technology and Louis would sometimes shoo away kids who would only go to the bookstore to meet up with friends, holding their gadgets and texting their peers.

The bookstore isn't a meet-up place, it's more than that. But, kids these days don't know how important books are.

He's busy fixing the poems section of the Poems' section when the bell attached on the corner of the door pings open, informing him that there's a customer. Lucas is currently away, he drove to Manchester the night before to attend a book signing from one of his favourite authors.

Louis takes the book of Rumi with him and walks upfront to see who the customer is. He's frozen in his steps when he realises who the intruder is.

Harry's wearing a white apron around his waist and his face's smeared with chocolate. There's flour on his hair, the scarf he's wearing today is mint and Louis smiles when Harry spots him between the shelves of Romance and Young Adult novels. How ironic can Louis' life get?

"Oh, you work here?" Harry asks, voice chirpy. The dimples crating on his cheeks are so deep, Louis wonders what would it feel to have them touched. He tightens the hold on the book and nods.

Slowly, he trudges forward and looks at the small basket Harry is carrying. It's a small basket with a white cloth on top as covering and Louis breathes in the aroma coming from it.

"What is that?"

Harry looks at the basket and smiles wider. Louis thinks his face might split into two, what with how wide his smile is, eyes glimmering and sparkling like he's seen his favourite actor in real life. Louis tries not to blush at how is sends warmth in his senses, tries to avoid the way it electrifies him, because he's Doncaster's oldest and grumpiest bachelor. He's got that title for a reason and yet with Harry standing before him, being so beautiful and glowing, Louis couldn't stop returning the smile, even if small, and buries the title in the pit of his mind.

"I brought you food," Harry tells. "I'm a baker. I work at the bakery just across."

"Really? I never noticed."

Harry's eyes fall on the floor, cheeks red and fingers fumbling in the handle of the basket. "Well, we were sort of new. My daughter and I own it. She's in charge in managing while I take care of the pastries."

Louis nods and takes a closer step. He won't be nice to Harry even if Harry crossed the street and came here carrying wonderfully baked goods. He never liked the sweets, he's more than happy with bread and cheese and if Harry didn't bring any, he might as well tell Harry what his title in this town really is: oldest and grumpiest bachelor.

"May I?" Louis asks and Harry nods. Louis lifts the white cloth and is about to push the basket away when instead of cupcakes most bakeries used to sell these days, he sees two cheese danishes and two slices of banana loaves.

"Oh," Louis says.

"Do you not like it?"

He looks up at Harry and blinks.

Louis clears his throat and buries the title back in his head again. He takes the basket from Harry's hands and moves to the counter. He pushes the books aside, the books Lucas had told him to place a price but Louis had been engrossed with reading awhile ago, completely forgetting the task.

He places the basket on the mahogany counter and reveals the bread completely.

"I figured you're a bread and cheese type of a person," Harry explains. "But I could bring you cupcakes instead, if you want. And cookies, or anything."

Louis looks at Harry and shakes his head. "I am a bread and cheese type of a person, but these are lot. I could only eat one of each," he says modestly.

"Oh you and your boss could share," Harry says bashfully.

Louis nods and smiles. He picks the danish and takes a bite. He lets out a satisfied sound and grins at Harry who's looking at him, pleased.

"I must be going then," Harry says when Louis takes another bite of the bread. "I'll see you around, Louis."

Louis just nods and contemplates whether to save some for Lucas because Harry's a great baker, the best, even and he wonders if he could stop himself from inhaling the rest of the basket's content. He doesn't even react when Harry called him by his name, even if he didn't remember telling Harry what his name is.

—

Louis' house is big for such a single soul but he loves it. It's a one-story bungalow type with a master bedroom, two other rooms, four bathrooms, a big kitchen, an adjacent dining area and a living room.

It's funny how Louis has a big kitchen when he doesn't really cook. He figures it's still a good thing since he's friends with Niall and lets him use his kitchen when he pleases.

That morning and certainly out of the blue, he decides to open one of the spare rooms and but groans when it's locked. He goes to the key box where he keeps all of the rooms' keys and takes the ring. He tries to slot all of the keys, one by one but nothing slots in.

He wonders where the key for that certain room is and sighs in annoyance because he couldn't remember where he had last placed it. He goes to the kitchen quickly and pulls out a butcher knife. He goes back to the room and tries to snap it open but it just won't and Louis groans. He's left scratches on the door and on the frame making it look horrible against the paintings of the entire house. Like, a wild animal has been in his house and scratched the door horrendously.

Accepting defeat, Louis walks toward back the key box attached on the wall separating the kitchen from the living room and dashes inside the kitchen to start with the kettle. He opens the cupboard and grabs a mug then proceeds to fill the kettle with water. He's about to place the kettle on the stove when he sees a mug beside the stove on the counter, already with steaming hot tea. He pauses in his tracks and picks up the mug.

He dips a finger and furrows because it's just how he likes his tea, a dash of milk and nothing more. He lifts it up and takes a sip. It's not that hot anymore but it's enough and it tastes great. Louis rubs his hipbone and turns around to find a plateful of toast, bacon and eggs on the breakfast island.

He eyes the plate carefully and panic starts to rise in his senses. He looks down at the mug, shrugs before taking another sip and dashes out of his house, only barefooted.

It's only today that he actually hates being so far from Liam's house on such an _emergency_. He carefully nestles the mug in his grasp as he storms out of the house only in his pyjamas and black cotton tee. He's never the type to barge out of his house underdressed but this is an emergency and he needs to inform Liam quickly.

When he reaches Liam's porch, he yelps when he steps into one of his kids' toys and bites his lips, careful not to spill tea on him or on the wooden floor.

Knocking urgently and harshly, Louis takes another sip and continues to bang the door. It's only six in the morning and Louis is already panicking like a madman.

The door opens before Louis could slam on it again and he pulls Liam quickly by the wrist.

"Woah, hold it right there," Liam replies. Even at such age of forty-five, Liam still has the perfect body and Louis couldn't really understand why he never grew a liking toward Liam. Liam is fit and he knows Liam is bisexual but he doesn't understand why he never took advantage. It's clearly impossible now since Liam is married and Louis is completely uninterested.

They're on the grass right in front of Liam's house when Liam halts and Louis is pulled from his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Liam asks, bewildered.

"There's a thief!" Louis says. "There's a _thief_ in my house."

Liam blinks at him and furrows his brows. "There's a thief? In your house?"

Louis rolls his eyes and starts walking again, pulling Liam with him, much harder this time. Liam is also barefooted when they walk back to Louis' house and Louis mutters something under his breath as they stepped on the porch. He looks at Liam and nods towards the door.

"Come on then," Louis says, the mug already empty in his hands. It was such a wonderful tea. "You're the police officer here, get inside and find the thief."

Liam only sighs and walks past Louis in his pyjamas and exposed torso. Louis had pulled him out of the house hurriedly, not giving him enough time to wear a coat or even shoes for that matter.

He follows inside a couple of minutes later and finds Liam in front of the locked room.

"Is this the thief's fault?" Liam asks. He's eyeing the scratches carefully, panic rising in his stomach because Louis could possibly be in danger. All worry are thrown out of the window when Louis only snorts,

"What? No. I'm the one who did that," he says as he motions for Liam to follow him. The police officer looks at him mortified but didn't say anything and just obeys Louis.

They enter the kitchen and Louis points the plateful of breakfast. "Do you notice anything?"

"I'm not getting your point, mate," Liam says, a yawn escaping his lips. It's only a few minutes past six and he's still a tad sleepy. Usually, he wakes up at half past six for his morning jogging but Tomlinson had better plans for today, apparently.

"You know I'm rubbish at cooking, yeah? But look at how perfect they're done. Just look, Liam."

Liam furrows his brows and bites his bottom lip. He does know how rubbish Louis is. There's one time when Louis had been invited for his and Sophia's wedding anniversary and asked to bring any food for everyone. He had distinctly remembered the embarrassment on Louis' face when he had brought a burnt dish of Swedish meatballs. It had been awful, but they still enjoyed and tried to eat it.

"Liam, you're the police officer here, don't you get it? A thief came into my house and cooked breakfast."

Liam tries not to frown even more even if Louis is talking rubbish, but instead stretches and rubs his head. He looks around to find other weird indications in the kitchen and finds a paper bag and a thermos cup prepared on top of the counter beside the sink.

He walks to the direction and peeks in the bag to see two sandwiches wrapped in napkin and a bag of crisps in a small ziplock. He opens the thermos cup and takes in the wonderful scent of Yorkshire with a small dash of milk.

"What's that?" Louis asks as he hands the mug in the sink and stands beside Liam.

"I think it's your lunch," Liam replies. "There's tea. Your tea, to be exact. Yorkshire with a dash of milk."

Louis furrows and looks at Liam in disbelief. "I told you! A thief! There's a thief in here."

"Did you notice anything missing, then?" Liam asks because Louis must have been out of his mind.

Louis stays silent for a moment and searches through drawers and cupboards. He looks at all the appliances in his kitchen and pans hanging above the island and looks at Liam. "I don't think so."

"And you're sure," Liam says as he folds the bag neatly. "That you didn't prepare this? That you're certain it wasn't just a joke so you can bugger me at this hour?"

Louis looks at him blankly. He swats Liam in the stomach and Liam winces before regaining composure.

"I've never tried cooking," Louis tells. He watches as Liam opens a drawer and pulls out a fork from the cutleries. "The only time I did cook was for your anniversary sometime this year. What are you doing?"

Liam ignores him and pokes the egg and smears the pieces on the toast. He takes a bite and looks at Louis happily. "I'm just checking. Oh my god, you should try this," Liam says, offering the toast and a bacon strip to Louis. "Your thief's a good cook. I bet the sandwich tastes divine, too."

Louis raises an eyebrow and walks beside Liam to fish the toast from his hand. He takes a bite of his food and nods approvingly because he's never had a bloody amazing breakfast in his entire life.

Liam is about to take another bite when Louis pulls the plate in his chest and scowls at the police officer. "I think it's all settled now. We both know the food isn't poisoned, so I think your job here is done Leymo."

"What? You didn't call me for that. You were all too paranoid that there's a thief in your house."

Louis ignores him and points down the hall leading to the main door. Liam only laughs and shakes his head.

"Call me if there's another thief incident, yeah?" Liam shouts from down the hall, opening the door. He hears Louis grunt and he shakes his head again in amusement. He steps out of the porch only to find Harry from across the street mending on his bushes.

"Good morning," Harry greets, a smile on his face. "Quite a ruckus in there."

Liam nods and smiles back. "He thought there's a thief in his house."

Harry giggles before cutting a few roses from the shrub. He trims the spikes and offers the flowers to Liam. "To the lovely missus and adorable kids."

Liam crosses the street to meet Harry halfway and reaches for the stalks. "Thank you. I hope you and Darcy are settling fine."

Harry beams and looks at Louis' house. "We're getting by. Thank you."

—

"Well, well," Lucas says as he opens the door of the store and eyes the paper bag in Louis' hand. "Have you finally decided to bring your own lunch and not steal mine?"

Sam is standing beside Louis, amused and Louis throws Lucas a look. As if pleading to stop with the teasing since Sam had done so much harm already.

"I don't steal your lunch," Louis grumps.

"He says a thief prepared his meal," Sam chirps, brown hair pointing at all directions. "Says he's never had an amazing breakfast until today."

Lucas crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe.

"I never said that," Louis snarks as he walk past Lucas and marches inside the store. He places his lunch and thermos cup under the desk and storms inside the aisles.

"I'm going now," Sam shouts and Louis looks at Sam, silent and still. He stares at the cerulean eyes for a minute, trying to recall the blinding smile and Louis wonders what's going on inside Sam's head to have him staring at Louis like he's confused.

Louis blinks for a moment, opens his mouth to say something but can't find his voice to speak of the boy's name. He can't seem to remember his walk buddy's name for a while. It's funny how they've been walking buddies ever since Louis can remember and yet he's forgetting his name.

"Thanks Sam," Lucas' voice cuts through his thoughts and Louis looks at Lucas with panic. He blinks and runs a hand on his stubbled jaw.

"Sure," Sam waves at Louis. "Meet you at dinner later, Mr. Tommo!"

Louis nods, unsure. He looks at Lucas who looks at him back questioningly. "Everything okay?" Lucas asks and Louis watches the retreating back of Sam, slowly disappearing in the throngs of people in town.

"Yeah," Louis replies, eyes flickering for a moment and he looks at Lucas with a small smile.

Lucas nods and runs a hand on his hair, short and caramel just like Louis'. It's funny that they almost look the same–same lithe figure, caramel locks, sharp cheekbones. The only difference is that Lucas has green eyes and Louis has blue.

Louis never did bugger Lucas about his family because Lucas seems off when it's brought up. Louis isn't really the type to share stories, too, since he's a quiet and grumpy person.

They head to their respective aisles and start fixing the books alphabetically. Louis is busy checking and cataloguing the graphic novels when Lucas bumps into him two hours after since opening, stacking a few books of Anne Rice in suspense section.  
  
"Mr. Styles dropped by last night," Lucas says and Louis silently freezes. "He asked for the basket he left here a week ago. It's funny since I don't remember Mr. Styles leaving a basket in my shop."

"Then I remembered that I was in Manchester a week ago," Lucas continues, voice evident with smirk. "He asked me if I liked their pastries. It would be rude to say no even if I haven't really tried anything from his shop."

Louis continues to stay silent and scribbles a few titles on the yellow pad mindlessly.

He had tried his best. He really did, but Harry's baked goods had been hard to resist. He hadn't realised that he'd already inhaled everything. He had planned on making it up on Lucas but Lucas wasn't there and besides it's a deal between Harry and Louis. If Lucas' name was mentioned, then no one has to know.

"I'm kinda famished, if I'm being honest," Lucas trails teasingly. "I heard Mr. Styles a good baker. And I haven't had breakfast unlike someone who has a very great cook-thief."

Louis sighs and looks at Lucas. "What do you want?" He says grumpily.

Lucas snickers and pushes the last book inside the shelf. "You owe me brunch."

"Says who?" Louis looks at him, weirded.

The younger man rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Says me. I'm your boss and besides, I'm doing you a favor."

Louis raises a brow and leans against the shelf. He shakes his head and looks at the glass of the store that has a full view of the bakery's kitchen.

He sees Harry in his uniform and the same mint scarf on his head. There's flour on his cheeks that Louis can see even from afar. He's rolling the dough on the marbled counter and lifts a cookie cutter to punch in shapes. Whoever's idea it was, Louis had never been thankful–-an opportunity for him to stare at Harry just like any other patrons watching him create wonderful creations behind a wide glass like he's some sort of a show inside a telly, only better.

Lucas clears his throat and Louis glances back at him.

"See? You're totally having a crush on the town's new baker," Lucas teases.

Louis feels his face turn numb and the teeny weeny flutter of butterflies in his stomach starts forming. He scowls and groans internally, he's too old for that, isn't he? It's not that he has a poor figure of an old man, or grey strands in his hair or wrinkles on his face, because miraculously, he's none of it.

He still has a good body, a semi-fit body with a bit of flab but not overwhelming, he has a few lines on his faces but his hair is still the same beautiful caramel ever since. Surely, he's not yet that old.

"I do not!" Louis says, bewildered. He grabs his coat since the autumn air is already around. He storms put of the store and looks back to see Lucas snickering at him. He doesn't want to let Lucas win on this pettish argument but he wouldn't last another minute with the teasing, because he might be a little bit correct but Louis wouldn't admit it. He just wouldn't.

He crosses the street and tries not to ogle openly at Harry and how he lay each cut dough on the baking tin one by one. He walks up front of the store, the view of Harry disappearing. He looks back to see Lucas watching at him.

He loathes Lucas, he really does.

When he enters the bakery, Louis' senses spiked up and he looks around to see that the bakery's filled with people. He spots Paul, the butcher from the market with his wife enjoying their coffee and a slice of carrot cake. He sees a couple of people that he knows by face but never by name.

The counter is cleared when he got there and he smiles to himself because he's never a fan of waiting in lines. He steps up front and looks at the great selection of breads on the left glass container and sees what seems to be an endless selection of cupcakes on the right.

"Uh, hello," the person behind the counter says and Louis looks up to see the beautiful daughter of his neighbour. He looks at the nameplate and smiles at the quick drawl of **Darcy** on her chest.

"What can I get for you?" Darcy asks and Louis looks up to see the menu of coffee and tea they have.

"It's funny," Louis says suddenly. "I forgot to ask what my boss wants."

He is determined to just go back, and ask Lucas what he wants for brunch when Darcy stops him.

"No worries!" She whisper-shouts. Louis looks at her and smiles warily. He just shrugs and looks at the glass container because that's a tad awkward.

"I-I mean, I can make a suggestion," Darcy says quickly, her blonde locks against her shoulder. She's tall, just like her dad and she's milky. Again: just like her dad's.

"I think that's fine," Louis responds. "I think Lucas likes one drink and something to snack on."

Darcy nods and Louis lets Darcy to prepare Lucas' drink while he waits for it right behind the cashier. He secretly hopes that Harry will appear and check how his daughter's doing so he can take a glimpse of him but even before such fantasy can become a reality, Darcy's back on the register and is smiling at him.

"Here's your drinks and a bag full of apple fritters and cheese rolls," Darcy beams shyly and Louis pulls out his wallet to pay.

Darcy takes the notes tentatively and hands over the change. He grabs the bag and the small tray. He looks down at the two cups and frowns at Darcy.

"But I only asked for one," Louis says, eyes careful on the lady.

"Don't worry, your drink's on the house," Darcy replies simply and even before he can reply, the bell of the front door chimes and a group of teenage girls entering like a herd of elephants fill the store.

Louis looks back at Darcy one last time. He shakes his head, thinking stupidly of trying to match up Lucas and Darcy. Since they're both single and they both look good together.

The thought was a tad forgotten when he walks past the bakery kitchen and sees Harry smiling at him. He clutches at the paper bag tightly and grins before ducking his head down and storms inside the bookstore quickly. He places the tray and bag on the counter where Lucas is waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"You knew my favourite?" Lucas fake gasps as he takes a sip of the mocha latte. Louis opens his cup and smiles because Darcy gave him tea and not the bloody mocha latter like Lucas has. It's only right now he realises that he's been wanting tea since he's already gulped the one he brought that morning.

"It was Darcy," Louis replies. "Darcy's the one who made the orders."

Lucas opens the bag and Louis pulls a stool to sit beside Lucas inside the register. "Well, it's a lucky guess, isn't it? I mean I didn't tell you what I want but seeing you didn't purchase any cupcakes...you've done a great job."

Louis waves him off and grabs a cheese roll. "Why wouldn't you want to eat cupcakes?"

Lucas grabs an apple fritter between the napkin and takes a bite. "I'm like my dad," Lucas explains between mouthful. "He despises cupcakes and never a fan of sweets."

"Your mum's a great cook then?"

Lucas shakes his head and takes another bite. "My other father's a great cook. I have two fathers, actually."

Louis nods and is taken back for quite a while. He never did imagine Lucas' parents to be gay, not that he minded it anyway, but he wish he'd met them.

"That's nice," Louis comments as he takes a sip of his tea. It's brewed perfectly and Darcy was superb in adding nothing but milk. He sure got lucky today, he's been drinking tea in his liking without even exerting any effort or whatsoever.

"How about your other father, what does he do?"

Before Lucas could reply, the store phone rings and Louis nods for Lucas as he settles on eating the cheese roll why he stares outside to look at Harry putting strawberries atop a round white cake.

—

The past weeks of October roll on quickly, and Louis still hadn't caught his thief.

It's been two weeks since the breakfast incident where he had to pull Liam out of his house to investigate. He never bothered Liam even if the meals appear continues to appear in his kitchen. He's determined to catch the thief on his own.

He does't understand how his thief could disappear so fast without him realising. He was never a morning person but the thief probably was a maniac since his breakfast and lunch were already been prepared perfectly, hot and still fresh the moment he laid his eyes on them.

It's been a mystery, it really is and Louis doesn't know how to solve it.

He made sure to lock all doors and windows before going to bed. He even locked his bedroom door just in case the thief would decide to barge in and take his life, or his things really. But the thief had been so fast and stealthy that Louis did never find him.

This morning, he's sitting on the island, and staring at the window where he can see Harry's house while munching on his breakfast, courtesy of the thief of course. It's silly how he never heard the thief since he prepared him smoothie but Louis noticed that his thief never did use any appliances to prepare him food, only his plates.

He's drinking his berry and yogurt smoothie when he sees a car halts right in front of Harry's house. The front door opens and a lady around late 30s steps out of the car. Darcy opens the door and dashes towards the older woman. Darcy gives the woman a tight hug and Louis figures it might be her mum.

Louis doesn't understand, but suddenly he feels a tight twist in his guts. He hasn't realised that he's been holding the fork to tight, his knuckles going white because seeing Darcy happy and beaming in the arms of her mother somehow makes Louis boil.

He continues to watch when Darcy and the lady walks to the house where Harry, looking lovely as always, greets her. He leans down to press a kiss on he cheeks and Louis pokes the last piece of pancake with his fork begrudgingly.

—

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Louis asks as they walk down the street toward Niall's restaurant.

"Because we always eat dinner at Niall's?" Lucas replies and Louis snorts.

They do eat dinner at Niall's every night but they never have to dress up and take another shower to remove the grime and smell of earth because they're working in a bookstore.

Lucas is wearing a nice black jeans and white tee under a denim jacket while Louis is wearing a blue tight jeans and maroon jumper to top it. They're both wearing a matching Vans, Lucas had bought them when he brought Louis to the mall one time for his haircut. Louis had been feeling conscious the past days and if anyone's going to ask him why, he's not going to tell that it's because of a certain Harry Styles.

It wasn't really a big deal. He might be having a crush on Harry who certainly is married, but it's okay. It's just a crush that's been bugging Louis for what it feels like decDes now. It's clearly obvious with Darcy living with him. Besides, he still sees his wife, which Louis had seen two days ago. Clearly, they're still together.

"No," Louis exhales. He doesn't do well in crowds and can't act nice whenever there are other people he needs to pretend to be nice to. He's fine enjoying a quiet dinner with Lucas at the end of the bar in Niall's restaurant where Sam would sometimes join them. It's always been like this and he never complained for repeating the same thing over and over again and it's silly right now because he's panicking over a simple dinner Niall had planned for his friends.

"You mean, because you're friends with Niall and it's completely rude if you say no on his anniversary dinner just because you can't handle people?"

Louis looks at him and runs a hand on his beard. "Because I have to be with other people. I don't think you're understanding this."

"I don't think I do. But, hey! Mr. Styles would be there," Lucas says happily and Louis smacks Lucas on the head.

"Oh I get it," Lucas teases. "You're shy. Don't worry Louis, Mr. Styles seems to be very fond of you."

Louis growls and crosses his arms. They're almost near the restaurant and Louis can see a multitude of cars occupying the parking space just across lot. He spots Harry and Darcy crossing from the other street and suddenly, Louis thinks he might die of humiliation. For a reason he didn't know why. Or maybe, he did know, but is just afraid to admit it that he has a crush on a married man and that's simply inappropriate.

"Please, Lucas," Louis hisses. He stops beside a black civic and fixes his fringe in front of the window. "I know you're my boss but please don't humiliate me right in front of Harry."

Lucas only chuckles and pats his shoulders. "I think me embarrassing you won't be a problem. It's you I'm worried about."

"What do you mean with that?" Louis snaps bitingly, lips forming into a frown.

"Don't be grumpy," Lucas says. "If you're grumpy, you might scare Harry and we wouldn't want that. Smile and always be friendly."

"I don't have problems with smiling," Louis argues but Lucas pokes him on his side instead.

"Yes you do. Don't snicker or grimace or do anything weird with your face or else you would scare off your date!"

Louis takes note of everything and exhales heavily. He realises Lucas' words and when he walks to follow Lucas says, "Who says it's a date?" in complete confusion.

Lucas only laughs and ignores his small whines.

When they enter the restaurant, the table are almost filled and Lucas steers Louis quickly on Harry and Darcy's table somewhere in the left of the building. Louis wanted to sit with Liam because he's more at ease with Liam and his family but Lucas was quick to divert him and push him down his seat beside Harry.

"Hello Louis," Harry greets, eyes twinkling under the dim light of the mini chandelier above them. He's wearing a light blue shirt, and black jeans and Louis had never seen anything beautiful. Harry's hair's lose, and scarf free, brown locks brushing against his shoulder blades.

"Uh, hi," Louis replies and settles on his chair while Lucas takes a seat beside him. He looks at  
Darcy and gives her a shy smile.

"Hello," Niall says into the microphone. It creates a static sound and Niall winces with how he sounded, loud and hurting.

"You're amp, dad," Sam says from his table and rolls his eyes, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

Niall only grins and glares under the blinding stage light. "Dishes for you tonight, Samuel."

Another round of laughter filled the restaurant and Louis can't help but smile at how Harry's laughs sounded.

Niall begins the celebration by welcoming everyone, from friends to relatives and to the rest of everyone who had helped Niall and his family with their restaurant. He then says his message for his wife, after being married with him for 15 years now, just like his mate Liam last May. It's funny how they got married on a Halloween day.

"Aww," Louis hears Harry coos beside him when Niall starts singing a personal song for his wife. Everyone cheers while the servers hand their meals.

"Did you know when they were married?" Harry asks Louis and Louis turns to face Harry. He tries to recall the incident but frowns.

"We weren't friends before," he says simply and Harry nods before lifting his glass and sipping his wine. Louis looks down his plate and smiles at the lamb with baby carrots and red potatoes as side. Harry gets a plate of salmon and risotto and grins widely at Louis.

It's moments like this when Louis wonders where could Harry be his entire life? He's forty-six and he's only meeting a very wonderful guy just now. Harry could be the man of his dreams, even though he didn't actually remember having a dream guy.

The idea of being alone has been instilled in his life ever since and he wonders where he got that.

Niall stops singing the moment one of the servers signaled him that everyone has their meal. He lifts a thumb and clears his throat on the microphone.

"Right. Everyone, I just wanted to say that thank you so much for coming and celebrating our 15th anniversary with us. Enjoy the food, the wine and don't be shy, if you need anything it's on the house."

Everyone starts eating while chatting quietly. Lucas and Darcy are talking between spoonfuls, like two friends meeting after such a long time and Louis begins to think that Lucas has already made a move toward her.

He takes a bite of his lamb and makes a pleased sound with every chew.

"This is heavenly," Louis comments. He glances at Harry who was watching him with bright eyes. He quirks an eyebrow and looks at Harry, puzzled.

"Is there something wrong? Do you not like your salmon? Should I complain to Niall?"

Harry only laughs and leans near to brush off the gravy sauce on the corner of Louis' lips.

"I am enjoying my salmon. No need to complain to the chef, he's worked hard for this," Harry replies with a smile.

Louis wants to tell Harry that he can't be just awfully lovely like in front of Louis because Louis is the grumpiest man ever lived. He glances at Lucas who, luckily for Louis, is watching him. Lucas makes a smiley face and encourages to Louis to do the same.

Louis stares back at Harry and twitches his lips in a small smile.

"I-I. Would you like to try my lamb?" Louis asks and he notices Lucas to smile approvingly.

It feels like Louis is a teenager in a double date with his best mate, which in this case, is Lucas, his twenty-fiver year old boss. He lifts his cutleries and cuts a piece for Harry. He pushes the fork to Harry and is completely dazzled when Harry takes the meat in his mouth instead of grabbing the fork from Louis' grasp.

Louis turns to face Lucas, face a bit panicked but Lucas only smiles and nods toward Harry. He can Darcy looking at him, face blank and he's a tad petrified with what she thinks.

"It is heavenly," Harry says after swallowing his food and beaming at Louis. "Have a try of the salmon."

For now, Louis thinks, everything is okay. He's not the grumpy old Louis and he just brushes off the questioning gaze Darcy is casting on him.

Later that night when the celebration has ended, Niall has dropped to every table and sent them their thanks.

Sam is chatting with Lucas and Darcy when Harry elbows Louis as they stay on their seats and sip their wine in silence.

"Did you drive on your way here?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

"We just walked," Louis replies. "Lucas and I, I mean."

Harry grins and runs a hand on his hair. "Why don't you go home with us, then? Since we're neighbours. We could drop Lucas on the way."

Louis simply nods and watches Lucas laugh contentedly with whatever joke Sam had told them.

On their way to the car, Darcy and Lucas are still chatting about things they used to enjoy on their childhood. Harry gets in the driver's seat and Lucas opens the door of the passenger's seat for Darcy. When Louis got inside, behind Harry's seat and Lucas has completely fastened his seatbelt, Louis leans toward Lucas and whispers, "Do you like Darcy?"

Lucas looks at Louis wide eyed and bridges his eyebrows on his forehead. Louis wants to tease him but Lucas cuts him first, "Louis, Darcy and I are just friends. I think you should worry more about your progress."

Louis harrumphs and looks outside when the engine revs. He peeks at the rear mirror and feels his cheeks heat when he sees Harry, staring back at him with a grin.

—

Louis can't stop thinking of Harry ever since that night he had stepped out of the car and crossed the street.

He is too engrossed with the idea of Harry consistently running in his mind that he had completely ignored the fact that someone is going inside and outside his house just to prepare him breakfast and lunch.

Harry is gorgeous, is the thing. Harry's becoming the star of his life, the apple of his eye and all the sappy things he had never thought he'd say.

Every morning he eats his breakfast while still in pyjamas and watches across as Harry fixes his plants. It's amazing how Harry is magnificent in what seems like everything. He can cook, he can bake, he can make plants stay alive and he has the most beautiful smile.

At work, Louis stacks books while stealing glances at Harry who creates pastry after pastry like a sugarplum fairy. Lucas would tease him but he always know how to make it stop. Just counter Harry with Darcy and Lucas would shut his mouth close and storm upstairs in his flat to fetch himself coffee or kip.

One particular morning, when Louis is busy stuffing fruits in his mouth he hears his phone ring beside him on the table.

He swipes it open and sees an unknown number. Before Louis could press the green button, the call ends and appears the message window.

_Morning Louis, it's me Harry xx_

Louis smiles on the phone and looks out the window to see if Harry is out attending to his roses. He isn't there and Louis shrugs as he takes another berry in his mouth and punches a message on his phone

**Hi. Morning. Where did you get my number?**

_You give it to me yesterday._

Louis contemplates for a while with a frown on his face. He doesn't remember giving Harry his number.

_I'm only kidding! I asked Lucas. Sorry._

His smile appears again and he gets up to clean his plate.

**Whew. :) okay.**

_Did I wake you? Sorry, I forgot to ask._

Louis shakes his head and forgets that Harry isn't there before him. He replies quickly and places it down on the counter as he proceeds to wash the dishes.

**No. It's fine. I was already eating brekkie when you texted.**

_Jealous. Later Lou! xx_

When Louis is done with the dishes, he storms back inside his bedroom and starts getting ready for work. Half an hour later, he walks back into the kitchen and fishes for his lunch and phone. He clutches onto it tightly and grins widely because Harry has texted him.

Later that day, Sam would tease him for his wonderful mood, telling him who could possibly be making the grumpiest bachelor of Doncaster smile like an idiot while crossing the street. Lucas would also notice his amiable aura.

He would notice Harry isn't at the store and that the store is actually close but it's alright since he could always ask Harry where he is and maybe he could ask Harry for a date.

—

"Why don't you write him a song?" Sam suggests.

They're in Niall's restaurant one night, Lucas and Louis are there for their dinner while Niall and Sam had completely left their stations because Lucas had spilled Louis' idea of asking Harry out.

Louis snorts and takes a sip of his beer.

"I don't know," Louis says. "I am not really sure if I can sing. Just because I'm mates with your dad, I can do it, too." Niall snickers across him and picks a garlic bread. He's rolled his sleeves up until his elbow and leans against his seat. A server appears to hand a fresh round of beer on their table.

"Sure you can," Lucas encourages and Louis looks at him suspiciously.

"I don't think I've ever tried," Louis says honestly and Niall grunts between chews.

"Write him a poem?" Sam says and Niall looks at his son, confused.

"I think Louis is just going to ask Harry on a date, not confess his love for him," Lucas comments. "Don't over complicate this, young one."

Sam snorts before taking a swig from his beer. It's a school night and Sam shouldn't really be drinking but his dad isn't saying anything, only encouraging and Louis thinks it's fine.

"But, don't people like it now?" The youngest of them asks.

"Is that how you do it?" Niall asks and Sam flushes before looking away. "That's why girls don't agree on a date with you! You're being weird!"

"Dad, do you hear what yourself? Don't call me weird, it's like. I'm your son. I basically get these ideas from you."

"I serenaded your mum like how the Mexicans do it, and it worked because I can strum the guitar as beautiful as Sinatra's voice. I don't even remember that you can sing."

Sam whines in embarrassment, Louis snorts and Lucas rolls his eyes before looking at Louis intently.

"Why don't you just text him? Or like go to his house?" Lucas suggests simply.

"Yeah! You two are neighbours anyway, and that's like a good thing, Mr. Tommo."

"Mate, what are you so worried about? I'm pretty sure Harry won't turn you down," Niall grins and shoves a piece of bread in his mouth.

Louis sighs because there are also other things to consider like Harry's wife and, he isn't even sure if Harry's gay but Harry's not closing every indication that he could be gay, prompting Louis even more whenever they're together, making Louis even more convinced that Harry could possibly swing like him.

They continue to banter and chat about their work. Niall and Sam has decided to go back in the kitchen sometime after their second beers. Lucas then finishes his beer and looks at Louis warily.

"Hey," Lucas says and Louis places down the bottle on the table to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you? I can hear you thinking from here."

Louis snorts and wipes the condensation from the glass. "Do you really think he will agree on a date with me? I'm never good at dates, I think."

He can't even believe himself that he's trusting his life to his boss half of his age. How hilarious Louis life is?

"You think?" Lucas laughs and Louis nods, slouching on his seat.

"I mean, I've never dated. Ever."

Lucas smiles and shakes his head, his caramel locks already long and wavy. Lucas likes to keep his hair long, curling when it reaches on his shoulders. He likes his hair fluffy and on one side. Louis wonders if he will look as great as Lucas if he keeps his hair like or if ever he did.

"You're like my dad," Lucas says. "The other dad. My dad who can't cook, yeah?"

Louis nods and waits for Lucas to continue. "He never date. He's like the king of hook ups in uni? But then, he banged this girl one drunken night because he's still in the middle of questioning his sexuality? So, anyway. He got the girl pregnant and then when my mum wanted to abort me, my dad pleaded for her not to and promised that she can leave the moment I was born."

Louis looks at Lucas and smiles softly. "Where did your great cook dad come from?"

Lucas smiles back at him and rubs his palms together. "My other dad was his best friend, actually. Sort of childhood friends, or summat. He just got into uni when we–I mean, I was born and he's deeply in love with my dad ever since Sixth Form, so he offered sharing a flat with my dad and helped raising me. They both struggled, really struggled while attending classes and taking care of me. But it all worked."

"Do you still see your mum?"

Lucas shakes his head and shrugs. "No, not really. I never did. I think my mum didn't really want me and, dad was adamant he can do on his own. My dads never brought her up but explained the entire situation to me when I was old enough to understand."

"Did you get mad?"

"No," Lucas says simply. "I am more than thankful, really, because I have the best parents in the world. Honestly, I couldn't ask for more. I think it doesn't matter anyway. I've already called dad's best friend papa ever since I could remember and they're only just starting dating then. I was never bothered about it."

"You have such a wonderful family," Louis comments. "I wish I could have met them."

"Yeah," Lucas fixes his hair and smiles brightly at Louis. "My dads are amazing."

On their way home, Lucas tells Louis a story about one time his dads panicked when they thought Lucas had been missing only to find him underneath the pile of laundry and test papers. Louis laughs at him, imagines little baby Lucas feeling like a trash tangled up in his dads' mess.

When Lucas waves at him goodnight, Louis continues to walk straight ahead, thoughts wandering on a certain curly-haired man who happens to live just across his house.

He's already on their street and Louis sees the one of Harry's windows lit. He bites his lip, rubs his palms together, the cool air making him shiver under the night sky. He grabs his phone and opens his thread with Harry.

**You awake?**

He sounded like a teenager and Louis wants the road to split open and eat him up alive. He continues to walk until he's completely in the middle of their houses. He gazes at the window and prays to the gods it's Harry and not Darcy in the living room.

_Yeah. Just reading through recipes. What's up?_

Louis takes a heavy breath and clears his throat. He's only going to ask him on a date and not marry him or anything. He's still valid and allowed to date, and it's not like he has anyone to disagree on him. He's a proper single adult and he's allowed to date.

Instead of walking on his porch, he walks to the left and chants a mantra of please say yes, please say yes on his head on repeat. There's a long path from the sidewalk to the porch and Louis gazes at the closed rose buds studded around the bushes on the side.

He's always admired Harry and his garden skills from afar, on mornings with his breakfast. He's always loved how Harry bakes like a every creation the pops from his oven, like he's a magician or a fairy, even, swaying his whisk instead of a wand on the dough.

If you're anyone watching outside this scene, you'd laugh at Louis and how he looks like a five year old kid about to face an angry parent for a mischief he'd done to cause a havoc in the house. It's as if he's going to wet himself because he's shivering, visibly afraid of something he's going to do the first time in his entire life.

He's already at the porch now, hands clammy and breaths uneven. He lifts his fist and slowly, knocks on the door timidly.

He can hear rustling and bustling from the inside and he might also hear the person inside groan, like he had hit his toe on a leg of a coffee table. Louis calms himself down and pulls his coat down, making it neat and himself presentable.

The door swipes open and Louis looks at Harry's disheveled state. He looks so warm and cuddly and despite the little lines on his face, he still looks magnificent under the moonlight.

"Louis? Hi," Harry stutters. "I mean, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Louis smiles at the word vomit because Harry should know when to control himself in front of people who has a crush on him. Right, so.

"I'm okay, Harry," Louis replies. "I just got back actually. Lucas and I had dinner at Niall's."

Harry nods and leans against the door frame. He's wearing fuzzy mismatched socks and Louis smiles when he sees Harry wiggle his toes. His hair is everywhere, like a of a mane and Louis holds himself not to lean closer and fix it.

"Lads night?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him for a moment.

"Well," he whispers. "Lucas and I always eat dinner at Niall's? Cause both of us never cooked?"

"And you're asking me these things because?"

Louis grins and feels his cheeks heat. "No. I'm sorry. I mean, we always eat dinner at Niall's. It's more fun that way."

Harry beams and rubs a finger against his closed eyelid. "I'm happy to know that you enjoyed today. I bet tomorrow will be a good one, too."

Louis nods and clears his head for a moment. He's there to ask Harry for a date. He needs to calm himself and stop staring and admiring how beautiful Harry is. He needs to get serious and right now, he's doing an awful job about being serious.

"I came here to ask you something," Louis says and Harry waits for him to continue.

He fiddles with the pockets of his coat and looks on his shoes. He should really have this pair washed because it's not blue any ore but a mixture of black and brown and mud and euck.

"W-would you like to go on a date with me?"

Harry's eyes widen and Louis can already feel his life starting to shatter because Harry's going to say no. He looks so mortified at the idea. He knew Harry isn't gay. He's going to be grumpy at Sam the entire day tomorrow because this was his idea. He might also be cross with Lucas because he's at fault, too. Harry's going to say no and he doesn't know how he'll be able to recover from that.

"Yes," Harry replies and Louis almost snaps his neck into two.

Wait. What? Louis breathes in slowly and looks at Harry in pure disbelief.

"A-re you sure? I-I mean w-what?"

"I said, yes, Louis," Harry says cheerfully. "I would like to go on a date with you."

Louis nods furiously and Harry tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Louis watches as Harry smiles shyly at him and then stops because Harry's married, isn't he?

"Shoot," Louis exclaims making Harry furrow his brows and look at him worriedly.

"What is it? Are you cold?"

"This shouldn't had happened. This is wrong," Louis breathes and Harry remains silent.

"I mean, you're married. I wasn't thinking properly. Forget I asked. Forget it."

When Louis is about to turn and storm out, he hears Harry chuckle before him and he can't help but look up at him.

"But I _am_ single," Harry explains with a small smile. "I do have a daughter, but I am completely, hundred-percent available."

"But your wife..?"

"I don't have a wife. I had a _husband_ , Louis," Harry says with a smile.

Louis stutters incoherent words and closes his mouth into a thin line. He nods and sighs. He's a complete twat when he's nervous. There's a reason he doesn't do dates: he's always nervous in being romantic.

Harry reaches for his jawline and Louis almost purr at the warmth of his fingertip against his skin. The finger pulls him up and Louis stares intently at Harry's eyes.

"Ask me again," Harry says. "Let's forget about that and ask me again."  
  
Louis clears his throat and runs a hand on his beard. He wonders which Harry prefers? The clean and smooth face or rugged and manly type? Why is he being so self-conscious again?

"Harry Styles," Louis says. He takes Harry's hand in his and looks lovingly at him. "Would you please go out on a date with me?"

The other man smiles and nods, eyes almost teary and Louis thinks it's been a while someone has asked Harry out because he's getting too emotional about this simple matter. Louis wouldn't admit it, but he's feeling wobbly, too, right now because he's never asked anyone out for centuries.

"I would love to, Louis Tomlinson."

That night when he's on his bed, Louis curls under the duvet, totally ignorant of the fact that he'd never mentioned his last name to Harry.

He's happy and that's all that matters right now.

—  
Lucas is a godsend.

Louis had completely forgotten that Harry and him had settled for their date today. He'd been busy fixing prices of the books when Harry had texted him and told him he can drop by the bakery after lunch so they can start their date early. Louis had fallen on his bum when he read the text because he's actually got a date.

He stormed out of the sci-fi section of the bookstore and flailed his arms while heading to Lucas who's sitting on the steps of the stairs, eyes on the screen of his laptop.

"I fucked up," Louis said and Lucas snorted, eyes not breaking away off the screen.

"That's not a wise thing to say, Louis. It's only nine, don't scare off the mums searching for story books nearby," Lucas pointed at the mummies glaring at him. Louis just rolled his eyes and crouched before Lucas.

"But I have a date with Harry today and I've completely forgotten about it," Louis explained and Lucas looked at him blankly.

"What have you had in mind, then?"

Louis shrugged and looked away. "I don't have any idea, if I'm being honest."

He heard Lucas sigh deeply and felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucas shooed him away and assured him he's deal with it. Louis trusted him, because clearly, there's no other person to trust in his problem right now.

"I asked Nathan from the theatres to save you two tickets for tonight's film," Lucas says after an hour. The bookstore's empty and Louis is busy reading _Manners in Dating_ when Lucas called for him.

"And what film is that? The book said not action or drama because that's completely a turn off on a first date," Louis says as he shoves the book to Lucas face.

Lucas rolls his eyes and grabs the book from his hands.

"You're forty-six, not a teenager, jeez."

"But I feel like a teenager!" Louis whines and Lucas shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"It's a rom-com, and it will screen at half past seven. What time did you say you're going to meet Harry?"

"He said to come pick him up by two," Louis replies. He runs a hand on his face and looks at Lucas, bewildered. "What should I do in five hours and a half? I think I'm going to throw up."

Lucas smacks him on the stomach and pinches his forearm. "You're being overdramatic. There's a flea market at the end of the town and a farmer's market just across, I think it would be lovely to being Harry there. What do you think Harry loves to eat?"

"I don't know? Spaghetti?"

"You don't eat spaghetti on first dates, didn't the book mentioned that?"

Louis whines and crosses his arms. "I haven't covered the part of dining yet because you took the book away."

"I think he's more into healthy options," Lucas settles and Louis nods like a kid with candy.

"There's a small joint two blocks away from the theatres. Why don't you bring him there for an early dinner?"

Louis nods and feels his intestines tangled with one another. It's still early but he doesn't understand why everything feels like he's going to be sick. The idea of dating Harry alone is overwhelming and tummy twirling and he's actually going to accomplish everything later and he really, really needs to take a shower.

"My head's aching because this stresses me out," Louis says tiredly all of a sudden and Lucas blinks worriedly at him.

Louis eyes the book on the desk and wants to retrieve it back. He needs to cover at least how to act properly and how to open easy conversations. He's only got four hours remaining and he still needs to read and practise everything and prepare. This is nerve-wrecking.

"Louis?" Louis breaks off from his thoughts and looks at Lucas with blurry eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I said, why don't we take a break? You look pale."

Louis pinches his cheeks and frowns. "Just nervous is all and a bloody headache."

Lucas nods and walks around the register to lock the door. He flips the sign to **Closed** and turns to face Louis.

"Why don't you kip upstairs? I'm feeling tired too from last night's party at Kyle's."

Louis couldn't find the energy to argue so instead, he nods, follows Lucas upstairs and climbs to the 'house' part of the entire flat building.

Louis has never seen this part of the flat. When Lucas is upstairs and Louis needs his help, there's a buzzer that connects the two floors so Lucas is notified. He steps on each board, the squeaking sound makes him laugh because somewhere at the back of his mind everything seems familiar yet foreign all at the same time.

Lucas opens the door to the floor and Louis smiles at the neat looking place. There's a couch, so big placed in the middle right in front of a flat screen telly hanged on the wall. There's a small kitchen on his left, a small table for dining just across and three different doors, two on his right and one on his left, just beside the kitchen across one of the doors on the right.

"You should sleep on the bed," Lucas says. "Don't want a grumpy Louis for his date."

"I can take the couch," Louis argues but Lucas shakes his head.

He opens a door and is led to the bedroom. Louis nods and tries to hide his yawn but fails when Lucas only chuckles and pulls the covers. Louis sits on the mattress and toes his shoes off.

"I'll wake you for lunch, yeah? Do you have your lunch with you?"

"Counter downstairs," Louis mumbles when he gets in the bed and hides under the duvet.

"Got it," Lucas replies and heads to the door. Louis turns around and closes his eyes. Lucas smiles to himself. He closes the bedroom door silently and goes inside the other room to pull out clothes that might fit Louis and a pair of nice shoes.

Louis opens his eyes to a weight on his shoulder. He looks at his side and sees Lucas flashing a smile and wearing black band on his head to keep his hair from blocking his eyes.

"What time is it?" Louis asks. He claps a hand on his face and stretches.

"Just half past twelve. Why don't you shower? There's a pair of clean pants, fresh towels and everything you might need in the bathroom."

Louis sits up and yawns. Lucas room feels cozy and the blinds and curtains had done a job well done to shut the sun away.

"Bathroom's the door across," Lucas instructs. "I'm heating your lunch so make it quick."

Louis is lucky to have a very responsible boss and friend.

"And don't wear your old clothes," Lucas says before stepping out of the room. "I think my dad has clothes still left in here. I'll let you choose, yeah?"

Truly, a godsend.

He takes a shower and wears a clean pair of pants, fresh from the pack and Louis smiles because it's a perfect fit. He looks at the mirror and studies his beard. He looks fine with two days old stubble, he'll be fine. There's a toothbrush (still inside the package) beside the sink and Louis tears it open to remove the stale taste in his mouth. He brushes quickly, and wraps a towel around his waist. When he steps out, he sees Lucas in the kitchen and points the couch where two sets of clothing awaits for him to choose

Louis scans the clothes and snorts. The first set is a plain whit tee with denim jacket and black pants while the other one is a royal blue jumper and neatly pressed trousers. The pairs look ridiculous and he's never a fan of such taste. Instead, he grabs the blue jumper and black pants and rushes back in the bedroom.

He smirks at himself because he looks good and that Lucas' dad's clothes fit him perfectly it's almost as if fate loves him.

"I'm sure Mr. Styles would do you," Lucas says and Louis breaks his gaze from the mirror. "Looking fit, Louis."

Louis rolls his eyes and snickers. "Your clothes fit me perfectly. It's actually amazing."

Lucas nods and turns back to head into the kitchen. "Yeah, I was correct when I figured you and my dad has the same size. Lunch's ready!"

Louis bends to pick up his shoes and hangs the towel on the rack beside the window and trails out of the room.

—

Louis is sitting at an empty table, waiting for Harry outside the bakery.

He'd appeared inside, found Harry talking with one of customer, discussing orders. He'd seen Louis and showed his phone.

_wait for me outside? I'll be done here in five x_

Louis had looked down on his phone and nodded at Harry before turning around and finding an empty table.

Louis watches the leaves whirl outside the street. He'd contemplated for hours if he's dressed well before leaving the store. Lucas had affirmed his selection and assured him he's doing fine.

"Hello," a slow low voice drawls and Louis jumps in his seat to see Harry handing him a smoothie. It's ripe mango and fruit syrup with strawberries. Louis takes it brightly and gets up on his seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Harry says. He takes a sip of his green smoothie and Louis eyes the plastic cup curiously.

"What is that?" Louis asks and Harry looks at the cup. He flashes Louis a wide grin.

"It's a kale-wheat grass smoothie," he explains. "Would you like to try?"

Louis' eyes widen and shakes his head furiously. "No thanks. I'm happy with the berries, Harry."

Harry giggles and Louis offers an elbow, he waits for Harry to latch his hand on it and smiles when Harry presses his body against his.

"Have you been to the flea market at the end of the town?"

Harry shakes his head and Louis nods. "Well, I'm planning to bring you there, if that's alright."

"Please. I'm sure whatever you hand in mind will be fantastic."

Lucas had been correct when he thought Harry would enjoy touring around the flea market. They stayed for more than two hours goofing around and trying clothes and scarves, since Harry likes scarves. They bought antique porcelain teacups and teapots which Louis thought would be grade for the bakery.

As they trail inside the market, they're already carrying bags and boxed items wrapped in parchment when Harry spots a table filled with hats from one of the stalls.

"A hat?" Louis asks, hands tight around Harry's.

He doesn't remember when exactly he started holding hands with Harry but it feels certainly amazing and nice. Harry nods at him, chest exposed, only a few buttons closed and hair a tad matted on his forehead because of the heat while surging through the throng of people.

"I love hats, especially this types," Harry confesses. He traces a finger on a white fedora and picks it up.

"My husband," Harry begins and Louis' smile falls a bit. "He used to buy this type of hats to annoy me,"

Louis nods and grabs the fedora hat off of Harry's grasp. He tiptoes a bit and places it on Harry's head.

"I don't know what your ex-husband's deal is but they actually look good on you," Louis tries and pokes Harry on the chin. "My proper hipster."

Harry casts a fond look on him and Louis tries to look away so he wouldn't have to stare back intently. Feeling Harry's lovely gaze on him makes the butterflies in his tummy belch out, the creep crawlies on his skin, wandering nonstop and he thinks his soul is melting what with how Harry is staring at him.

Louis pays for it and insists Harry to continue wearing it until they crossed the street and head for the farmer's market. Harry almost gapes at the big aubergines and courgettes piling on one table and other ginormous vegetables that made Louis snort and look affronted.

Good thing, Harry is still in his right mind not to purchase any of the massive produce and instead asks Louis what his next plan for the day is.

They walk to Harry's car and drops their purchases at the back before getting in.

"I actually bought tickets for a film tonight. But the film doesn't start until half past seven. I was wondering if you like," Louis says when Harry pulls into reverse and floors the gas smoothly. "We can grab an early dinner and then to the movies?"

Harry beams, the lines on his face evident but few and smile so wide, the dimples still as beautiful.

When they enter the small store, Harry's eyes twinkle at the sight of fresh salad garden located upfront. Louis smiles, too and steers him forward. There are only few patrons inside since it's only six.

"This is amazing," Harry says as he looks at the greens and other ingredients to create your own salad. "Look! Louis, you can choose between bowl or wrapped. Which one should we get?"

  
Louis studies the menu and settles for a simple caesar salad with bacon and chicken wrapped in wheat tortilla. Harry thinks since the servings are too big for one, they could just share. Louis agrees and tells the lady behind the register their order. Harry adds two bottles of lemon juice and Louis adds a side serving of crisps.

They settle on a booth somewhere far the entrance to avoid any commotion. They eat in silence, bodies pressed too close to one another and smiles holding so many meaning. Harry wipes a smeared on Louis' cheeks whenever Louis makes a mess and Louis would roll his eyes at how big Harry opens his mouth to make sure he reaches for the straw.

Once done, they step out of the store just in time before the film starts. Once out, Louis halts in place and studies his surroundings.

He feels weird, and frozen and foreign that he's standing in someplace he couldn't quite recall even if he wills his brain to search through memories. Louis looks on his left and on his right because for a moment, he sort of forgets where he is.

"Should we walk to the theatre, now?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him, bewildered. He blinks and nods because even if he can't remember where he is, he knows Harry. It's impossible to forget those angelic eyes and cute dimples.

"Yeah," Louis replies. "Let's go this way." Louis walks to his right, confident that it's the way to the theatre. Harry, however, pulls him and halts him on his tracks. He points at the total opposite and smiles brightly.

"It's on this way, Lou," he says cheerfully making Louis furrow his brows but nods albeit slowly.

"Of course," Louis replies and clutches on Harry's hand tightly because he feels weird and afraid he might get lost in a place he knows he's familiar with but somehow fades in his memory.

The film is grossly romantic but enjoyable. Especially when Harry is leaning against his chest, despite the arm chair between them. Louis isn't familiar with the actors but he doesn't really pay any attention when Harry's hand clutched with his on his lap.

There's a snogging scene playing on the screen and Louis couldn't seem to stop his other hand carding on Harry's locks while the hand intertwined with Harry's keeps making tug movements that seemed silly.

Harry exhales deeply and Louis looks dow on the mop head and around to see if there are other people who can see them. Since they've settle somewhere at the back, Louis feels a tad confident to let go of Harry's hand and place it under Harry's chin. Harry looks up at him, eyes daze and almost sleepy and Louis wants to laugh because he can't believe he's doing this.

He leans down and presses a kiss on Harry's lips.

It's all the wonderful adjectives you would want to describe the surreal feeling and yet at the same time there are no words to explain how amazing it feels kissing Harry. He hears a small sound escaping Harry's lips and he feels hands under his jumper, skin against skin. He feels like a teenager, snogging his crush on their first date in a theatre. He bets any teenager is relatively better than him but everything feels alright, better, even.

He continues to press his lips against Harry's, slotting their lips perfectly, live puzzle pieces, like key and lock, finally meeting and slotting together.

Kissing Harry is like an old memory dug from the back of his mind, rekindling his senses and he doesn't know why. It's like his lips belonged against his, his skin sparks against his, warmth matches his and Louis might explode if he doesn't make another move aside from just kissing.

He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him, making Harry stumble like a newborn fawn stumbling on his laps. Louis giggles when Harry sighs under his neck and start leaving kisses on his neck.

"Couldn't wait till we get home Tomlinson?" Harry teases, hands traveling up and down on his torso under his jumper.

Louis grunts and closes his legs so Harry could sit on his lap properly. He places his hands on Harry's hips, the soft love handles feel squishy through his shirt. Louis grins and moves his head to capture Harry's lips. Harry giggles back and presses his hips down, planting his knees on the small theatre seat.

The film has been ignored completely as Louis pushes his tongue inside Harry's mouth, feeling the familiar yet foreign cavern. It's a mystery, really, why kissing and doing things with Harry feels familiar yet he knows it's only their first time.

"It's you who can't wait," Louis whispers huskily against Harry's ear. Harry moans and presses his forehead on Louis' shoulder. Harry is humping like a rabbit, hips jerking forward, shaft hard and pressed against Louis'. He's making these cute and breathy sounds while he humps against Louis whose hands are tight around his and mouth tracing Harry's jawline with his lips.

"Lou," Harry whines and Louis nods as he pushes his hips up to meet Harry's thrust. He knows Harry releases in his pants, but Louis hugs him closer and the film is almost done if the cheesy background song and tears on both the girl and boy is any indication. Any minute, the light will flash on and people will see how they made such a ruckus at the back.

"Babe," Louis whispers hotly. He feels Harry shudder on him, breaths heavy and eyes dazed. He tightens his hold around Louis' neck and sinks deeper, face tucked under Louis's chin.

"I made a mess," Harry whines and Louis laughs as he help Harry stand on his feet and settle on the seat beside. When the credit rolls, the theatre lights flicker open. Harry is flustering beside him and Louis feels the same.

He still hard when they both got up from their seats. Harry presses his body at Louis' back and tucks his chin on Louis' shoulder. He wraps his arms around Louis' waist and covers Louis' front with the white fedora hat.

"I think I see the toilets somewhere at the left. Should I help you?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him shocked but the insides of his stomach are more than happy with the help, really.

He's forty-six and yet he's acting like sixteen, excited for his first blowie.

—

When Louis wakes up the next morning, he's ecstatic from the last night turn of events.

—

Louis is manning behind the register, his lunch on the counter and a book in his hand when the front door opens and the bell chimes. Lucas is upstairs, cooking himself a bowl of mac and cheese and preparing them tea.

Louis doesn't bother breaking away from the paragraph he's reading when the customer clears her throat and Louis takes in the scent of fruit and flowers wafting off her.

He's a tad surprised to see Darcy standing before him. She's in no way look like Harry but her fashion taste is definitely taken after from her father. Louis thinks Darcy looks more like her mother.

"Hello," Louis greets. He closes the latest publication of To Kill a Mockingbird on the desk after inserting a bookmark in the page he's in. He smiles brightly but falters when Darcy isn't having any of it.

"Stay away from my papa," Darcy says, voice small and Louis wants to laugh.

"What?"

Darcy exhales heavily and looks at Louis with tears on her eyes. "Stay away from my papa Mr. Tomlinson. Please."

"But I happen to like your dad," Louis says calmly because what the actual fuck, right? They're all adults now and yet Darcy is acting like an eight hear old wary about her father's new lover.

"I know you still love your other dad, but I think you're being unreasonable."

Darcy is glaring at him and for a moment Louis finds himself wanting to hide under the desk.

"I am not unreasonable, I'm just being realistic," Darcy explains.

The cold air whispers inside the store and Louis wants to close it shut. There are already Christmas decorations around the town and the Christmas spirit is just around the corner. The season should be happy, jolly and all positivity but right now, Darcy is the epitome of Grinch.

Louis stares at him. Like, completely dumbfounded and stunned.

"I don't understand anything Darcy," Louis tries, his lunch completely forgotten and tea cold.

Darcy only shakes her head and tears are forming at the corner of her blazing eyes.

"It's not healthy. You have to understand, just please. Please stay awa–"

"Darcy!" Lucas' voice reverberates around the store and Darcy stares up to see Lucas glaring at her. He storms down the store, Louis is already upset to even say something, doesn't even understand anything. He can't comprehend on what's happening, not because it's petty but because his mind is slowly drifting apart from the situation on hand.

His mind is fuzzy, he can hear static and sees black, senses almost gone. It's weird to see Lucas, talking to someone he barely recognizes. He's been in this town for too long but the face of the lady in front of him is new. A stranger, even and Louis clears his throat before blinking at Lucas and then to the customer next.

"Hello," Louis says. "How may I help you?"

Both Lucas and Darcy stare at Louis with sad eyes. Lucas sighs deeply and looks at Darcy in defeat.

"Oh, are you Lucas' friend?" Louis continues. "What's your name?"

The two freezes on their feet and even before Louis could say anything else, Darcy storms out of the store, tears staining her cheeks and Louis frowns at her when she leaves. Lucas exhales heavily and looks at Louis forlornly.

"She's crying," Louis says, eyes on the desk. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lucas shakes his head and grabs his coat.

"Louis," Lucas sighs. "I'm just gonna follow her. She's just a bit silly. Stay here, yeah? Don't leave the shop."

Louis nods and smiles at Lucas. "Of course, mate. Go. I'll keep an eye to the store."

Lucas smiles weakly and dashes out of the store. He crosses the street and enters the bakery in haste. He sees a girl the Styles' hired to help in the business. He looks at Amy and Amy nods before he walks inside the office where he sees Harry hugging a crying Darcy on the floor.

"Shh," Harry whispers. "Darcy."

Lucas closes the door and slumps on the floor on Harry's other side. He rests his head on Harry's shoulder and exhales heavily.

"He can't remember me, papa," Darcy says. "He can't remember me, again. He asked if I was Lucas' friend. He can't even remember his own daughter. He can't remember that I am Lucas' twin."

Harry hugs her tightly and lets her tears fall on his shirt. He looks on his left and stares at Lucas who' trying his best not to cry.

"Hey big guy," Harry smiles and opens an arm, inviting Lucas for a hug. "Where is he?"

"Left him by the register. Promised him to never leave his seat, told me he's gonna keep an eye on my books."

Harry laughs and pulls Lucas closer. He plants a kiss on his head and strokes his caramel locks.

"You're keeping you hair long, why is that?"

"I'm just lazy, I thought I look fit?" Lucas asks, his temple against Harry's chin.

"It doesn't work," Harry teases. "Only your dad can pull off that look. You look like you haven't bathed for a year. And is that mac and cheese I smell? You know how I feel with instant food, Luke. You could always go here and I can whip something."

Lucas chuckles and grabs Darcy's hands. He pulls it close and kisses them softly. "Yeah, yeah. I know, papa. I'll have it cut tomorrow. And hey, don't be like that. I am already cross with you for not making me food. How come dad has packed lunch everyday and I don't?"

Harry grins and kisses his children's foreheads. "Because I love your dad dearly. Don't tell me it's never obvious. And besides, I keep on telling you to head here for lunch."

Lucas on snorts. Just like his dad, Harry thinks.

They stay silent for a few minutes, Darcy's cries filling the small office. Lucas closes his eyes and sinks into his father's chest.

"But how will we tell him?" Darcy's voice croaks after a long silence. "How can we make him understand?"

Harry doesn't answer. He just hugs his children, lets them savor the silence and the comfort being with one another, in the cramped space of his office. He doesn't know how to answer Darcy's worry, doesn't really know how to solve this, doesn't know where to get strength and continue to live.

But he's more than willing to try.

—

Louis thinks he's done something awful. And he's been dying to see Harry, since the bakery was closed today.

It's been days since Darcy visited the bookstore and Lucas ran after her. He really thought that they look good together. However, there's something weird and nasty and bad stirring inside him that he can't quite figure.

Harry and him had been consistently texting, talking about Lucas, Darcy, Niall, Sam and the rest of the town. They went to dates almost everyday, Harry insisted to accompany him to the farmer's market and Louis purchased another scarf for him from the flea market.

He's undeniably happy, yet something just feels off.

He finds himself standing inside the twenty-four hours supermarket two streets away from the centre of the town. He'd just finished eating dinner with Lucas at Niall's and Lucas had gone home already, telling him that he's exhausted and tomorrow will be a busy day since Christmas is just ten days away.

He thinks about Harry and how he slowly feels more than just a teenager enjoying his crush's company. He's already past the sneaky touches, quiet whispers and long snogs behind the wall of a secluded store. He wants more. He wants to tell Harry that he feels more.

That's why he's inside the grocery store, thinking he may find anything appealing to give to Harry. It's only after going around the entire store for five times he realised that he hadn't thought of this plan properly well.

It's almost nine in the evening and Louis thinks he's being insane with such plan. He's between the store, eyes roaming around the titles of each aisles until he settles on the baking section and smiles to himself.

He knows it's not much, but he wishes it works. He grabs a few packs of the item, and speeds to the register to check out the purchase.

Walking as fast as he can, he finds himself smiling like a moron and beaming like a kid while carrying a wooden crate with the items he bought. He'd thought that what lacks in his plan was presentation, so he grabbed one of the empty wooden crates on the fruit section and pleaded Martha, the co-owner of the store, to let him borrow it.

There's white smoke coming from his mouth, puffs of hold air in the cold night. He reaches his street and smiles when he sees that the same window is still lit on. He thinks Harry is still awake since it's only half past nine.

He walks down the path towards Harry's house, the roses no longer there because of the cold season. He clutches on the wooden crate tightly and carefully with one hand while he lifts his other hand to knock on Harry's door.

A light hustle and bustle emits inside the house and Louis clears his throat as he waits patiently for the door to open. And when it does, he finds himself surprisingly gutted, but in a good way, as he stares at Harry's tall and lean figure. He seems to get thinner every week but Louis brushes it off when Harry's looking at him with a wide smile.

"Louis?"

"Hi," Louis beams back and holds tightly on the wooden crate. "I-I missed you today."

Harry blushes and eyes the wooden crate.

"I did, too," he replies. "Miss you, I mean."

Louis nods and pushes the crate towards Harry. "I've brought you flours."

"Flours?" Harry asks, teeth deep in his bottom lip. Louis nods and looks down at the different selection of flours inside the crate, all-purpose flours to cake flours and other sorts.

"Flours." Louis replies with a smile which Harry replies with a chaste kiss on his lips and an offer of tea inside.

Somehow, the weird feeling inside Louis was gone when he stepped inside Harry's house and hold his hand.

—

It's the day of Christmas Eve.

He's sitting in his kitchen, enjoying his tea, the music playing softly in the background. The bookstore's closed for three days now, and Louis' been enjoying time on his own.

Harry had invited him once in the bakery where Darcy helped him choose his snack and tea. Thankfully, he had remembered Darcy's name and Darcy had tried her best not to breakdown. Lucas had been out of town, while Niall and his family had travelled back to Ireland. Liam and his family had went to Wolverhampton to visit the kids' grandparents.

He never had a problem celebrating Christmas on his own. Being alone has been a part of his life, ever since he could remember and he had no issues whatsoever about it. On the one hand, spending it alone seems like normal for him, since he has no one to share such festive celebration. On the other hand, he wishes he had someone to celebrate this Christmas with because being with someone feels sort of special.

Right now, he's almost done with his pancakes and berries when he hears a knock on the front door. He's only a prepared breakfast today, unlike the other days where his thief had made him meals to last until dinner.

There are no decorations or tree in his house because every time he plans on putting them on, he keeps on forgetting them and he doesn't seem bothered about it.

Opening the front door, Louis shivers as the cool air enters the house. He blinks when he sees his porch filled with his friends. Harry is smiling at him and holding a glass container of what he thinks (and smells) is roast beef. There's also Niall and Sam, hands occupied with bags; Lucas and Darcy are on the other side holding presents and Liam is at the end of the group, hands also filled with bags of what he thinks are decorations.

"What are you all doing here?" Louis asks, voice small and surprised. "Don't you have Christmas to celebrate to?"

Harry takes a step close and kisses Louis on the cheek. "We thought it's fun if we celebrate Christmas Eve here."

Louis opens the door wider and lets them to get inside. Harry smiles and blinks when he sees the look inside the house. Even before Harry could say something, the loud Irish presses inside already.

"Look at this. Your house needs life!" Niall says as he and his son storms inside. They both dash to the living room with Liam towing behind. The three of them are carrying too many bags, in his opinions, and honestly, it scares him. His friends are sometimes insane. Right.

"You have such a nice house," Harry says and Louis grins back before rubbing his big toes against each other. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Down the hall, to your left," he replies, cheeks blushing. Harry grins and leans down to press a quick kiss on Louis' lips.

"Hello, Louis," Lucas says, brows wiggling. He's already cut his hair and sometimes Louis can't stop but feel a sense of familiarity towards him. "Ha–"

Darcy quickly elbows him and Lucas bites his tongue before grinning sheepishly. "Merry Christmas Mr. Tommo!" She beams and Louis leans in to pull the two for a hug.

Lucas clutches on his present tightly, while Darcy freezes, her present squished between her and Louis. It feels like coming home and maybe this is what it feels likes being surrounded by people you consider and who considers you special. Louis think that maybe, his hate for changing nappies and pushing prams under the sun everyday will be wiped completely if doing those things feel as wonderful as hugging these two. Louis sinks in, presses his body on both Lucas and Darcy while arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you for being here," Louis says politely and kisses Darcy's cheek. He's about to pull away when Lucas whines for a kiss on the cheek, too. Louis looks at him, rattled but obliges and ruffles his hair.

When he pulls away, Darcy smiles at him and steps inside. She and Lucas head to the living room, help the rest of the lads while Louis follows Harry inside who's already washing vegetables and had already made himself comfortably at home.

"Did you just finish eating breakfast?" Harry asks as he quirks an eyebrow at Louis while pulling a knife out of the drawers.

Louis nods, cheeks pink and takes a seat on a stool across the island where Harry places the chopping board.

"I didn't know I'll be expecting visitors," Louis replies shyly. He reaches for his tea and takes a sip.

Harry grins and leans across the marbled table. Louis meets him and kisses him chastely.

"I'm making lasagna to go with the roast and mashed potatoes. Niall volunteered on refreshments. And Darcy will bake a cake."

Louis props an elbow on the table and looks at Harry confusedly. "What's the cake for?"

"Can't we eat cake for Christmas? Like Jesus' birthday," Harry counters playfully as he starts dicing onions.

Louis grins and sways his legs. "I guess, so? When is your birthday, Harry?"

"February 1st," Harry replies. He looks so warm in his red Christmas jumper. There's an image of a reindeer stitched across his chest. He glances at the the rest of the lot across and sees all of them are wearing Christmas-themed jumpers.

"When's yours?" Harry asks carefully. He pulls out cans of dice tomatoes from a bag while waiting for Louis reply.

Louis sighs and stares at the black marble. It is a simple question but Louis needs all books, all records to answer such question. He's starting to dwindle down his thoughts again when he feels arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

"Why don't we make today your birthday?" Harry pipes in lovingly. He presses his face against Louis' and Louis chuckles when Harry's curls tickle his skin.

"Is that even allowed?" Louis asks. He's so soft right now, all grumpiness and hint of wisdom gone. He looks so fragile and scared and Harry kisses his temple quickly.

"Is that even allowed?" Harry parrots exaggeratedly. "Nonsense, who are them to judge? Niall!" Harry says and Louis turns on his seat to press his face on Harry's chest.

Niall pops from the living room wall and grins at the two of them. "You called?"

"I say today we dub Louis Tomlinson his birthday," Harry squeals and Louis bites the junction connecting Harry's neck and his shoulder.

Niall nods furiously. "Hear ye! Hear ye! Today is not just Christmas but Louis Tomlinson's birthday as well. Wow, wow, forty-seven years, Louis. Getting old, mate!"

Louis laughs and flips him a bird. Niall cackles and resumes decorating the living room. Liam is busy lighting the fireplace, making the entire house warm. Darcy and Lucas appear by the hallway and watch as Louis sinks in Harry's warmth.

"We're off to bake the birthday boy his cake," Lucas announces. Louis pulls away for a moment and smirks at Lucas.

"Don't you dare burn my cake," he says. "And don't pester Darcy. She's such an angel unlike you, Luke."

Lucas blinks and clears his throat. He schools his expression and smiles at them before heading out. Darcy waves and follows him outside. Harry presses a kiss on Louis' hair and resumes into preparing the lasagna.

  
Once outside, Lucas presses his back against the shut door and buries his face on his palms. Louis might not realise it, but he just called his son by his nickname and Lucas thinks it's the best Christmas after so long.

—

"Why don't you use your dining room?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's where you're supposed to eat?"

"Bollocks."

"Mate, you're such a pain in the arse."

Niall snorts as he hands down a tablecloth on the wide table. Louis is helping him, placing mats, coasters and plates in place. They're arguing while doing the job when Harry peeks from wall leading to the kitchen and shoots the of them a glare.

"Please stop arguing like kids. You're breaking my concentration."

Louis only grins while Niall shakes his head with a chuckle. Harry blows a flying kiss and Louis catches it playfully and smacks his palm on his cheek. When Harry disappears, Niall throws a dish rag on him.

"Proper smitten, you are," he comments with a smile.

"I feel like he's my soulmate, you know?" Louis asks as he throws the rag back.

"Oh. I know," Niall replies but mostly to himself as he stares at Louis aligning the cutleries with the plate.

A little later, Sam has plugged a console and challenged Lucas in a match of FIFA while they feast on Niall's pizza for a late lunch. Louis is laughing with them, a bottle of beer in his hand while Harry and Darcy are back to their house, finishing a few stuff.

The fireplace is already lit, a medium sized decorated plastic tree across it. Presents are stacked under it, and Louis smiles at the feeling of finally being with his loved ones and not being alone.

When Harry gets back, he walks to Louis and pulls him off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Louis asks.

Harry beams and steers him down the hall. "You need to take a bath silly," he instructs and points the cotton pyjamas Louis is still wearing. Louis ducks his head and bites his lips.

"I thought I had," Louis confesses.

Harry only grins and pushes him inside the master bedroom. There's already clothes on his bed and Louis rolls his eyes when he sees a green jumper with a picture of a cartoon Father Christmas stitched on it.

"You're not going to ask me wear that, are you?"

Harry only beams and motions for the bathroom door.

"You have to," the latter replies. "We have a visitor."

Louis stares up at Harry and smiles.

He never had anyone inside his room besides Niall and Liam when they got drunk one time and they both helped him get in bed. Having Harry inside his house, inside his room feels magical. Like, he ultimately belongs there with him, he completes him, satisfies him and all things Louis had never thought he'd felt with anyone.

The sliver crack of his curtains reveal a dim sunlight, casting shadows through Harry's eyelashes, revealing how long and perfect they are for his beautiful face. He looks so young in here, and Louis feels so young with him. Falling in love with Harry seems like an easy task, like he won't forget it.

"I think I love you," Lois whispers when he places a hand on Harry's cheek. He sees Harry smile, eyes a bit teary and Louis wants to know if he'd said something wrong.

"You think?" Harry asks playfully, dimples crating his cheeks.

"I love you Harry Styles," Louis whispers, voice sincere and he really does. He really does mean it.

"I love you too," Harry replies.

He pulls Harry to lock their lips and Louis realises, for the first time, this is what it feels like to be loved and to love.

Like Christmas and birthday all at the same time.

Harry pushes Louis inside the bathroom and when he's already inside, Harry tries to muffle his sounds and tears while collapsing on the floor. He remembers everything, the Louis he loves ever since he's 16 and the Louis he proposed for a marriage 20 years ago. How everything happened like it was only yesterday. He listens to Louis' singing and Harry wipes his tears away.

When he gets up and makes sure Louis has everything he needs, he suddenly feels his gut twisting and he hurriedly storms out of the master bedroom to locate another loo.

—

By dinner time, Niall and Liam are just finishing preparing the food while Sam and Lucas are busy transferring the pots and melas from the kitchen to the dining area.

Darcy is still nowhere to be found. Louis is busy watching a very old copy of Love Actually while tucked in Harry's chest to pay mind the knocking on the door. It's Lucas who answered it and Harry turns towards the direction to see who is it.

Louis is laughing at Liam Neeson's character when Harry presses pause and nudges Louis. He looks up at Harry and sees the latter smiling softly at him.

"Here comes your special visitor," Harry whispers and Louis watches from where is Lucas standing at the entrance of the living room. He hears a pad of tiny feet on the floor and Louis sits up straight on the couch, socked feet on the carpeted floor as he waits for the mysterious visitor.

What appears from the hall is a little girl with long caramel locks tied with a red lace. Her eyes are wide and blue and his dress looks so adorable on her. She stands there, wide eyed and Louis feels his insides melting at the sight of the little girl.

"Grandpa," the girl giggles as he runs inside and stumbles on Louis.

Louis looks at Harry in shocked. Surely the girl just slipped on her step but Harry doesn't seem to mind. No one seems to mind. Louis wraps a hand at the girl's little head and smiles down her.

"Hello," Louis says. "What's your name?"

"Lee," the girl giggles while pressing her face on Louis' knee.

"Her name's Charlie, but she still can't say it properly," Harry explains. "She's Darcy's daughter."

Louis looks up to smile at Darcy warmly which she returns with a small smile. He looks down back at Charlie and scoops her off the floor.

"And how old is miss Charlie?"

Charlie giggles and hides her face in his chest. Louis leans down to blow raspberries on Charlie's cheek. "Four!" Charlie shrills and Louis looks at Darcy to find her smiling down at them.

Harry gets up and instructs everyone to the dining table. Louis carries Charlie and listens to the little girl's chattering. It is a nice, wonderful night. When Louis sits on the head of the table, and Charlie refuses to be let go, he feels like being home.

They enjoy dinner and chat continually, sharing stories and moments Louis listens intently to.

Sometime in between, Charlie requests for Louis to place her down and accompany her back to the living room. He looks at Harry who's apparently busy talking to Lucas. He wipes the bits of potato off her lips and gets up from his chair without anyone noticing.

Louis walks toward the living room and looks for a kid-friendly show on the telly. He places Charlie on the floor and lets her look up at the screen. He pushes the coffee table away so Charlie won't bump her head whenever she tries to get up.

Deciding that Pocoyo seems ample for the girl, Louis sits beside Charlie and leans against the couch. Charlie looks up at him and scoots closer.

"Grandpa," the girl sings as she closes and opens her little fists while looking on the telly.

Louis doesn't correct her, lets her and pulls her small figure closer.

"My Charlie," he whispers and Charlie giggles when Pocoyo makes a mess in the sandbox on the screen.

While Charlie and Louis are busy watching a new cartoon, a chorus of Happy birthday erupts from the kitchen and Louis almost jumps on the floor when everyone fills in the living room. Charlie's already clapping her hands when Harry kneels beside Louis and shows him the small cake with a single candle in the middle. There's a quick icing of Happy Birthday on top and Louis grins before looking down at Charlie who's now sitting on his lap.

"Birthday! Birthday!" Charlie claps and Harry bops her nose.

"Happy birthday Lou," Harry says and leans down to press him a kiss.

"Yeah, mate!" Liam announces.

"Mr. Tommo! Birthday boy," Sam replies, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Lucas and Darcy greet him quickly with a soft smile on their faces and Charlie plants a kiss on Louis's chin.

"Blow! Blow!" Charlie cheers.

He blows the fire off and everyone cheers for him. Louis beams and raises a thumb. He looks down at Charlie and scoops her in his arms.

Liam, Niall and Sam left sometime before midnight. Darcy and Harry packed them some food because they'll be traveling back to their relatives and needs some food. Charlie is already asleep on the couch when Louis goes to the kitchen and hugs Harry who's busy cleaning the dishes.

"Thank you for today," Louis says, kissing the back of Harry's neck. "It was brilliant."

Harry hums and sinks against Louis chest when Louis notices Lucas shuffling with his coat.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks. Lucas bites his bottom lip and looks unsure. Harry's face falls a bit, too and looks at Louis carefully,

"Home," Lucas' voice wavers a bit.

Louis rolls his eyes and hugs Harry closer. "Stay, Lucas. Please. You're already here, and it's my birthday. So, please. Stay."

Lucas nods and beams brightly. Harry smiles at Lucas too. He goes back to the living room and settles on the couch beside Darcy and they both continue to watch the telly, mugs already clear from hot chocolate.

"You guys, too," Louis whispers, tiptoeing so he can place a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Please, stay."

There's queen size bed in the open spare room. It's meant to be a guest room and Louis gets inside it to place it with new sheets and covers. He tells Darcy to take the bed while Lucas carries Charlie and lays her there gingerly.

Darcy pulls the duvet around them and Louis bids her good night and a Merry Christmas. She smiles at him and nods before closing her eyes and falls asleep.

He hands Lucas a blanket and pillows and asks if the couch is alright. Lucas accepts the pillows happily and Harry appears from the master bedroom to hand him a pair of cotton pyjama trousers and fleece jumper.

"My clothes?" Louis asks. "Should I lend Darcy some pyjamas, too?"

Harry pokes his side. "I already handed her your smallest pair. You can't expect us to sleep in our jeans, can you? You're such a terrible host."

Louis snorts and pouts. "But it's you who came here without notice. And, how dare you, Styles. Don't embarrass your daughter by making her wear my pyjamas."

Harry only giggles and waves him off. "She's already changing as we speak. I found purple so it should be alright. Your offer for sleepover was a short notice, too."

"Might I remind you that you guys just live across? You can just grab your sleeping clothes there."

"But it's cold," Harry pouts.

"Guys," Lucas says with a smirk on his face. "Bickering in front of the child is not cool, what loser dads are you?"

Harry blinks and tries to sense for Louis' reaction. Lucas also falls his gaze and they both relaxes when Louis wraps an arm around Harry's waist and ruffles Lucas' hair.

"That's right," Louis says. "We're old and we're gonna get married and if we can, we're gonna adopt you."

Lucas only snorts and walks past them to change into comfortable clothes in the loo.

—

"There's a bake off competition in Manchester in February," Harry says when they finally had their composure.

Louis looks at him, Harry's face illuminated by the moonlight. He's spooning Harry from behind, pulling the duvet over their naked torsos and hugging Harry tightly. Harry reaches for his forearm and massages it lightly.

He presses a kiss on Harry's shoulder and waits for him to continue.

"It'll be on the 20th. It's a Saturday, and I know you're off on Saturdays," Harry says, fingers fumbling with Louis.

"I'll go with you," Louis replies without even being asked because it's already obvious Harry wants him there.

"Really?" Harry turns around and cups Louis' face.

Louis hugs him closer and bops his nose. "Really, really."

"I love you," Harry says and leans up to kiss him on the chin.

Louis smiles. "I love you too."

—

He wakes up feeling unfamiliar in his own bed. He smells bacon and eggs and toast and fruit coming from the kitchen. The bedroom door is open and he tries to recall the events from last night. He sits up and looks on the love bites around his chest. He smiles and quickly gets up to retrieve a new shirt from the closet and puts on a pyjama trousers.

When he steps outside, he hears the telly playing softly from the living room and when he turns on his right he sees Harry cooking breakfast while Darcy and Lucas are around the island, talking softly while drinking tea. He just stares at them, watches in silence as they look like they all belong in one family and Louis is some outsider observing. He wants this to last. He thinks he wants this for his life.

He wants to be part of something like this, and he wonders when.

"Grandpa!" Charlie giggles when Louis feels a soft body crashes on his legs. He looks down and scoops Charlie off the floor. Harry looks at them and Louis walks to him to give a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning," Harry says and nods to the island so he can join Lucas and Darcy.

Lucas helps him with Charlie while Darcy goes to start with his tea. Harry finishes the breakfast and they all enjoy Christmas morning chatting happily over the small kitchen island.

Once done, they would transfer to the living room where they'll open gifts and Louis will be so engrossed playing with Charlie that he'll never notice three pairs of eyes looking at him fondly as he make Charlie giggle in his arms.

—

Louis notices that he starts forgetting things, drastically.

He'd woken up one morning, frantic and upset because he tried, yet again, opening the locked room and got frustrated that he accidentally cut himself with the knife. He had been so upset that he had marched out of his house, crossed the street and broke down in Harry's porch.

He'd forgotten his way to work the next day. Sam had been sick and Louis had always been confident that he didn't need anyone to accompany him on his way to work. However, he'd forgotten to cross the street and continued walking towards the wrong end. If it hadn't been Lucas calling him at around nine, asking him where he was, he would be marching off to Manchester on foot.

"I think I am starting to forget things," Louis had said when Harry went to the bookstore one day and brought them pastries to snack on.

Harry had looked at him worriedly, brows furrowed and lips bit. "Do you want to have it checked, then?"

Louis had ducked his head and Harry pulled him for a hug.

"I'm scared," Louis had said quietly. They were in the back part of the store, cramped between aisles of Horror and Fantasy, tagging books with their prices.

"I'll go with you, if you want."

Louis had smiled the first time that month and nodded.

—

Harry and Louis are in Manchester where they'll meet one of Harry's friends who is a doctor. They are waiting in the office, Louis a tad nervous while Harry is beside him, running a hand against his arm.

The door swings open and appears a man with dark raven hair. He smiles at them and pushes the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," the thick accent greets and Louis stares at the doctor for a bit.

"Hi," Harry says. "This is Louis. And we're here because he's worried that there might be something wrong in his head."

Louis glares at Harry for making it sound like he's being laughed at. The doctor nods and takes a seat across the table.

"I'm Zayn Malik," Zayn introduces. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to run tests. If you please, follow nurse Jade and she'll guide you."

Louis nods and gets up from the chair. Harry holds his hand tightly and kisses his palm assuringly.

"I'll wait for you, here," Harry says and Louis nods before following Jade towards the MRI and other labs for his examination. When the door closes, Zayn sighs and looks at Harry.

"How is he?" Zayn asks. "Did you celebrate his birthday last time? Lucas came here sometime in September, told me he needed new meds for Louis."

Harry nods and sinks into the chair.

"He met Charlie, last time. They're inseparable after. Darcy broke down when Louis had forgotten her name again."

Zayn nods and crosses his arms.

"And the meds?"

"Oh, Lucas is making sure he takes them every morning in the store before he starts working," Harry replies.

Zayn frowns and shakes his head. "I meant about you, Harry. Are you still taking your meds?"

Harry looks at Zayn and smiles weakly.

—

It's a week after the visit to the hospital when Louis receives the good news.

Zayn had called him and reported him that there's nothing wrong with him and told him that he'll administer him meds in addition to the ones he's taking. Harry was beside Zayn in the office, IV drops and medication plugged in him as he lets the magic of chemotherapy work in his system.

He'd asked Zayn to lie and Zayn agreed because this has basically their routine ever since four years ago. Harry had smiled weakly and Zayn tried not to cry when Harry coughed out blood while they're both listening to Louis' happy voice on the phone.

—

It's two weeks after the 'good news' that Louis finds himself staring across the street from his kitchen and feeling mad when the same lady a few months ago came to Harry's house.

Darcy is coming in and out of the house, rushed and even more pale the last time he remembers. The lady is helping Darcy pack things in the boot and Louis wonders if Darcy is going to move out with the bags filling the small car.

He hadn't heard anything from Harry after the good news, which was odd. He had tried calling him but were only ignored; had sent him messages to which Harry would sometimes reply. He had dropped by the bakery more often, wanting to see Harry but it's always Amy and Darcy managing, and a certain curly-haired man was nowhere in sight.

He tries not to storm out of the house and throw a fit when the lady kisses Darcy on the cheek and drives off.

—

It's the midmorning of February 20 when Louis opens the door of the fridge only to be stopped by a small note he had left the morning of Christmas last year.

**_HandL Manchester Bake Off_ **  
**_20/02/'38_ **

Louis blinks his eyes and looks at the calendar atop the fridge. He storms inside his bedroom and starts getting ready, tea and idea of whipping his own breakfast already forgotten.

He dashes out of the house, hot on his heels, and knocks on Harry's house. When there's no answer, he figures that Harry must be already there and waiting. Panic beats to him and he rushes to the train station to purchase tickets and get into Manchester as fast as he can.

  
It's late in the afternoon when Lucas drops by home to check how Louis is.

He knocks, and waits. When there's no answer, Lucas tries the doorknob and reaches for his key to unlock it.

"Louis?" Lucas says. He closes the door and steps inside, the house silent and awfully cold. "Hey' where are you? Louis?"

Lucas walks down the hall and heads to the bedroom. Louis' bed is a mess, has always been and Lucas goes to check the bathroom. He furrows his brows when he finds the rooms empty.

He walks back to the front and glances at the kitchen to see a full teacup on the counter. The kettle is still on the solve but the burner's turned off. He wonders where Louis could possibly be and fishes for his phone. He dials Louis' phone and he instantly turned white when he hears Louis' ringing tone from the living room.

"Fuck," Lucas cusses as he ends the call and turns around to see a note on the fridge.

He panics and feels his intestines tighten as he storms to the living room, grabs Louis' phone and dashes out while he dials Niall's number.

"Uncle Niall!" Lucas wheezes. "I need to borrow your car. It's Dad. He's gone to Manchester on his own."

—

Louis walks around the streets of Manchester, he keeps on asking for where the Bake Off is held and after a long bus ride, a half hour walk, Louis arrives at an open area beside the river where kiosks of different food and goods are being sold.

He looks around, smiles at the little kids running around and admires at the different baked goods. The bake off contest is already starting somewhere upfront as Louis tries to search for Harry in the crowd. He keeps looking, keeps searching and he slightly feels bad because he can't seem to locate where Harry is.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breathing, Louis leans against a kiosk that sells cotton candies and smiles when he remembers the smell of sweet candy Harry uses as shampoo. He stands straight and reaches for his phone. His eyes widen when he notices that he'd left it at home.

"Home," Louis gasps because all of a sudden, in the middle of cheers and loud voices, in the middle of people tasting and trying food, in the middle of laughing and singing, Louis finds himself lost and foreign and suddenly forgetting how to get home.

He stays there frozen, planted on his feet, as he tries to look around for some sense of familiarity but like a nightmare seeping and pulling you in depths of unknown, finding light seems to be difficult and almost impossible.

It's like facing your greatest fear and there's no way you can run away from it.

"Louis!"

Louis blinks up to see the day almost ending and he wonders how can he get home? He wonders where Harry is. Harry promised they'll meet here. It's funny how he doesn't feel mad but instead worried and panicked because maybe Harry is lost? Maybe he didn't know how to get here? Maybe something bad happened?

"Louis!"

Louis looks around and sees Lucas running to him.

"Lucas?"

Lucas places a hand on Louis' shoulder and breathes in deeply.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asks. Louis stares back at him with a small smile.

"I promised Harry to meet him here," Louis replies. "Have you seen him? I can't find him."

Lucas bites his bottom lip in frustration and he sees a man so fragile and vulnerable.

"He's not here," Lucas replies. "Come on, we need to go home."

Louis shakes his head and looks at Lucas, crushed. He tries his best not to cry, wills himself to not believe whatever rubbish Lucas is saying.

"No. No, I promised that we'd meet here. I promise that I'll join him here," Louis counters and Lucas looks at him a tad frustrated.

"Do you really want to know where he is?"

Louis nods and before they could travel back to Lucas' car, Louis insisted to buy a few of the veggie breads he knows Harry would love.

—

The smile on Louis' face is replaced by a frown when they step inside the hospital.

Lucas steers him inside the lift, and they wait for the ping sound before stepping out of it and walk down the hall where Darcy is waiting outside.

The bag with veggie loaves hang in his fingers and Louis looks at Darcy sadly when Darcy spots them, eyes wide and almost teary.

"What are you doing here?" Darcy asks Louis but she's looking at Lucas.

"Darcy," Lucas tries but Darcy shakes her head and looks at Louis.

"You can't be here. He's sick and having you here won't do any good," Darcy says, almost begging.

"Grandpa!" Louis looks down and sees Charlie hugging his legs and flashing him a wide smile.

Darcy's tears fall down and she kneels beside Charlie. "Baby, grandpa is not feeling well. Let's wait for Auntie Lottie quietly, yeah?"

Charlie's smile falters but nods and Darcy kisses her hair. She runs back to the plastic chairs outside the room and waits there patiently.

"Where is he?" Louis asks because he doesn't understand anything at all.

Darcy gets up and shakes her head. "Please, leave. Leave already–"

"That's enough Darcy," Lucas cuts her and Louis feels so lost.

"But, he won't understand. He will never," Darcy counters and Lucas only shakes his head.

"Louis," Lucas says, "We're going to tell you something, yeah? But promise me, promise me you won't freak out."

Louis clutches into the bag tightly and nods.

"Darcy is my twin sister, we're fraternal twins. That means, he's my papa, too," Lucas begins. "My other dad, our other dad is you. You and Harry are married. Harry's your husband, dad."

Louis looks at Lucas with wide eyes and at Darcy whose tears are creating a mess on her face.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand anything. He couldn't—he wants to see Harry. He needs to.

Giving the bag to Lucas, Louis walks past his children and smiles at Charlie before stepping inside the room. There, he sees Harry milky and pale in bed, tubes and IV drops in him. He looks vulnerable and might shatter and Louis finds himself gasping for air because seeing Harry like this is unbearable.

He collapses and he doesn't know why. Maybe because he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, or because he travelled a long way from Doncaster or because seeing Harry almost lifeless, it pains him.

—

Louis wakes up with the faces of Niall and Sam hovering at him.

He's in his house in Doncaster and the first thing he does is to slowly get up.

"Breakfast?" Niall asks and Louis nods. He's still wearing his clothes from last night and he doesn't remember going back home.

"I'm going to show you something," Sam says and Louis nods as they trail out of the bedroom and stand in front of the locked door.

Sam turns the knob and pushes it open. Louis roams his eyes around the room, as big as the other guest room and blinks at all the stuff inside it.

There's an old tricycle for kids, a doll house, photo albums and stacks of all other stuff that Louis isn't familiar to. Sam encourages him inside and Louis takes a careful step and sits on the floor.

"Here's your family picture," Sam tells Louis and shows him a photo frame where Harry and Louis are hugging little Charlie between them while Darcy and Lucas are on each side. It's snowing and there's a banner of **Happy 45th birthday Dad!**

There are other photos of just four of them, where Darcy and Lucas are younger and their smiles are wider. There are ones where they bought this house and Harry is pouting while carrying a dirty Darcy in his arms. There's a photo of them in the kids' graduation, when they went to the prom and had their camp. Memories of the family, all of them but Louis couldn't remember even single one.

Louis sees a photo of five lads wearing university shirts and realises that it's a phot of him, Harry, Liam, Niall and his doctor, Zayn. They're smiling brightly in the camera, except for Louis who decided to press a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Here's your diary," Sam says. "Zayn told you it's a good practice for the memory. I'll let you read it Mr. Tommo. If you need anything, dad and I are in the kitchen.

_03/05/2031_

_Zayn told me I have a young onset dementia. It's no different to dementia in older people. I forgot my way home from the bookstore. I stood there for two hours, feeling horrible and afraid and I don't know how to break this to the kids. They're just starting their years in uni and I don't know how I'll be able to provide for my family._

_11/04/2033_

_It is as if fate wants to keep on challenging me, Stan died on an accident a week ago and we've discovered Harry has a stage one pancreatic cancer. What if I don't remember him anymore? What if something bad happened to him and I won't be able to help him?_

_06/08/2034_

_Darcy came home crying and carrying a baby girl and just like their mum, the guy left her. Darcy didn't deserve that. She let me name her kid and I settled for Charlie even if Harry insisted Melly._

_09/27/2036_

_I am starting to forget everybody, can't barely recognise people. I had a chat with a visitor but he might be actually my son. I don't know anymore._

The day is spent into more reading. Niall and Sam stayed with him for company as Louis tried to recall memories and look through photos of his family.

The next day, Niall and Sam brought Louis back to the hospital. The drive is long and Sam tries to cheer up the mood by sharing stories and earning an earful from Niall.

—

"He took Harry's sickness deeply," Zayn muses as he sits with Darcy and Lucas outside the room. The lady who keeps on popping in the Harry's house is also there.

"He's had a difficult childhood," the lady says. "His real dad left him, my dad left him and even the girl he got pregnant decided that she didn't want to be part of this."

"Add to that all the stress he had to endure to continue his studies, provide for you and all the doubtful looks he receive from other people," Zayn adds.

"He was broken when Stan died cause of drinking and driving and he promised himself never to do the same because he needs to stay alive for you guys," he continues.

"Dad apologised when Darcy's boyfriend left him and told her that he'll be there to help her with Charlie," Lucas pipes, exhaustion visible on his face.

They continue to talk about all of Louis' sacrifices, all the good things he did for his family when Louis appears in the hallway and Lucas is the first to get up and greet him.

Louis spots the lady and he furrows his brows because he doesn't want her there with his family.

"What is she doing here?" Louis hisses and Lucas looks back at the lady smiling at them weakly.

The lady gets up from her seat and walks towards Louis. She hugs him tightly and Louis freezes while looking at Darcy, confused.

"Hello, Louis," the lady whispers in his ear. "You might not remember me, but I'm Lottie. I'm your sister."

Louis just nods because he doesn't really know how to react on that. All he wants right now is to speak to his family and have them in his arms for as long as he can still remember. He knows, he deeply knows that there will come a time that when he opens his eyes, he'll forget everything.

"Can I see him?" Louis asks and Lottie pulls away with a smile.

Zayn opens the door inside Harry's ward. Louis grabs Darcy and Lucas with him and the three of them step inside. Zayn shuts the door close and Louis feels his heart swell as he stares at Harry's sleeping figure. He looks much healthier now, unlike the last time and he wonders if Harry's getting better.

As if feeling his family in the room, Harry opens his eyes and smiles weakly at Louis. "Hey," he croaks and Louis smiles and reaches for him.

"How are you?" Louis whispers while Lucas and Darcy stands at the end of the bed. He cups Harry's face and presses a kiss on his forehead.

Talking about their sickness wouldn't mean anything because it's already there. He wishes nothing but Harry to get better but it's him who'll bear more pain in this family, because it's him who forgets, it's him who will break their hearts into pieces.

"Promise me one thing," Louis says. He kisses Harry's hand and presses it against his face, "Promise me that whatever happens, you'll remember me even if I forget you. And that it's alright if you get tired. It's alright if the kids and you get tired, I'll be okay. Promise me you'll be okay, Harry. Do know, do know that I love you. And Lucas, and Darcy and even little Charlie."

Harry smiles, tears staining his cheeks and Darcy hugs his brother while they watch their parents.

"Please do know I won't take it against you guys, if you got tired. It's okay if you want to leave me in Donny, I'll be fine."

Harry only nods and kisses him.

"I love you, Louis," Harry replies. "You're always my exception."

"Promise me you won't let me break your heart. I don't want to cause any more pain," Louis says.

—

Louis wakes up to the sound of loud banging on the door.

He grumps and gets off the bed. Dashing for the front door, Louis pulls the door open and sees a smiling Sam and Lucas by the door.

"Morning Mr. Tommo! FIFA day!" They both scream and Louis rolls his eyes. He lets the two get inside. Sam starts cooking for breakfast. They've long decided that Sunday is Fifa day since the bookstore is closed that day.

When he's about to close the door, he stops when he sees his neighbour across wearing a mint scarf on his head. He's cutting roses from the shrubs of his garden and turns around to see Louis. Louis continues to stare and rubs his big toes anxiously.

The neighbour with long curls crosses the street and waves at him. Louis clears his throat and steps out of the porch.

"Morning," the neighbour says. His eyes are green and wide and the lines on his face are visible but he still looks so young and fit.

"Morning," Louis replies. He runs a nervous hand on his hair and smiles sheepishly.

"Did you just move in?" Louis asks carefully.

"Yeah," the neighbour drawls slowly. "My daughter and I, with my granddaughter. Are you living alone?"

Louis nods and looks to his house. He sees two pairs of eyes peeking from the blinds of the kitchen window. He grumps and turns his attention back to his neighbour.

"Yeah. But my boss and my mate's son drop by. Fifa day and all," Louis explains.

The man giggles and offers a hand. "I'm Harry," he smiles.

"Louis," Louis replies and takes the hand with him. "I like your scarf. It looks good on you."

Harry beams. It's the same scarf Louis had purchased for him on their first date.

"Thank you," Harry blushes. "I-I brought you flowers."

Louis blinks and looks at the roses. "Flowers?"

"Flowers."

Louis takes it and smiles before offering Harry if he wants to join them inside.

Harry nods and when he does, Lucas grins at him, smile that holds all meanings. Sam is there too, whisking eggs and adding spices while Louis helps Harry to get settled on one of the stools and offers him juice.

Louis is the oldest and grumpiest man of Doncaster but he thinks that today's a day to not be grumpy at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you enjoyed this one feel free to leave a comment, kudos, thoughts! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat!](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand, if anyone here is reading my WIP fic: Abide With Me, I'm sorry for not making n update on that one. Someone plagiarized my work. The nerve! We're in the middle of tracing whoever had the guts to do such thing. Thanks so much!


End file.
